The Omni
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott gets transformed into a skinwalker
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Omni  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline :<br>Summary : Scott gets transformed into a skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott's breath came in heavy pants. Each one  
>visible in the air before him. The cold clung<br>to him in droplets of dew. Making him shiver  
>despite his being in wolf form.<p>

Fear filled his mind and body. The dark forest  
>seeming like a nightmarish creation instead of<br>the sancutuary he so loved. The shadows twisted  
>and gnarled to the silver moonlight, snapping at<br>him, not hiding.

His heartbeat tried to pound out of his chest.  
>So loud he feared his mom could hear it all the<br>way at the hospital where she was couldn't  
>working a shift.<p>

He swallowed hard as he felt his stalker get  
>closer to him. Whoever, whatever was out there<br>was silent, scentless, and had been drawing  
>the hunt out for hours. Now they were closing<br>in.

The teen wished he had his cell phone, but the  
>monster had destroyed it within minutes of the<br>start of their game of hide and seek. Along with  
>Scott's bike.<p>

A cat like snarl filled the air, and his head  
>snapped up. He leapt up at the pitch black<br>figure soaring at him. The two bodies meet in  
>midair. Teeth flashed and sank into the teen's<br>shoulder, biting until the bone cracked.

" Urgh..." Scott slashed the creature across the  
>face, but it refused to let go.<p>

He could feel something hot and painful spreading  
>from his shoulder into his body. Venom like.<br>Blinking rapidly at the sensation, he gripped the  
>monster's black hair and tried to yank back.<p>

The clouds over the moon drifted further south  
>lighting the small clearing up. For the first time,<br>Scott got a good look at his hunter.

It was a human/feline hybrid the same way Scott  
>was a humanwolf hybrid. He was middle aged with  
>black hair, small, lean body. The differences was<br>in the shift.

The ears were pointed, but the facial hair was  
>finer, much shorter, very soft. The eyes were<br>yellow feline. The claws were thiner, longer,  
>sharper. The body was more flexible, and faster.<p>

" What are you doing? " Scott panted.

The creature released it's hold and backed away.  
>It licked it's chops. Flashing thinner fangs and<br>less jutted jaw. A longer, cat like tongue  
>flickered out.<p>

" Making a beta. " It purred in satisfaction.

" I'm already a beta. " Scott nervously pointed  
>out. " A werewolf beta. "<p>

" Poor naive wolf. " It laughed manically.  
>" Didn't your old Alpha teach you anything.<br>There's more out there than wolve's. There's  
>witches, vampires, mermaids, fairies, all your<br>little myths. Including me. "

Before Scott's eyes the feline began shifting  
>into a werewolf, and then it shifted again, this<br>time into some sort of human/bear hybrid.

The man grew by two feet. His eyes became  
>completely black like a bears. The fangs grew<br>enourmous and thick like a bears. The jaw jutted  
>out, and the facial hair grew thick, wild, out<br>of control. The man's muscles tripled in size,  
>and bear claws grew.<p>

" The Skinwalker. " The monster declared with  
>raised arms. " I can become any animal who's<br>heart I devour, and now so will you. "

" Why me? " Scott demanded angrily. " Why did  
>you chose me? Why this town? "<p>

" Because you were able to resist your Alpha's  
>call. Don't you know how rare that is. You have<br>a lot of potential. " The Skinwalker stared at  
>him greedily. " I will make you into my most<br>trusted lieutent. With you by my side, I will  
>make the supernatural community bow at my feet. "<p>

Scott backed up a step as he realized the man  
>wasn't just dangerous, but insane.<p>

" But first, we must do some clean-up. We really  
>have to get rid of your excess baggage. Those<br>friends of yours and your mother, has to go. "  
>The man sighed in a put out way.<p>

The teen turned to run, but skidded to a stop  
>when he found himself facing the Skinwalker.<p>

" Going somewhere? " The Skinwalker asked  
>casually.<p>

' Oh god. ' Scott swallowed.

The man was faster than Peter had been. Crazier,  
>and in Scott's heart he knew, far deadlier. But<br>for some reason, he wanted Scott.

" I want to make a deal. If you promise to let  
>my friends and family live, I'll leave with you.<br>Tonight. We'll just go, get out of Beacon Hills. "  
>Scott desperately tried.<p>

" Why should I do that? "

" Because you want to rule the supernatural  
>community. Beacon Hills has just two werewolves,<br>if you count me, and a ton of hunters. Everyone  
>else is normal. " Scott explained. " Besides<br>you said yourself, I managed to resist my last  
>Alpha, what's to say I won't be able to resist<br>you. "

" This is a boring town. " The man agreed  
>reluctantly. " There isn't a community to take<br>over here, either. I'd really have to be in a  
>more active area like LA or New York. Not to<br>mention how much you'd probably complain about  
>having killed your friends... Fine, we have a<br>deal, we're leaving. "

Scott relaxed slightly, following after the  
>Skinwalker. Of course, just because he agreed<br>to leave, didn't mean he'd stay. Once he found  
>the chance, he was running and he wasn't going<br>to stop.

Not until he'd killed his newest Alpha.

00000

Scott clutched his bookbag close to his chest.  
>The wind tearing at the old brown leather as<br>the battered South American train speed through  
>the jungle.<p>

Sweat beaded down his brow. The sun beating away  
>at his skin. The thin white shirt he was wearing<br>giving him no protection against it's sharp rays.

The metal of the train roof scorched his legs.  
>Making him regret wearing cut off blue jean<br>shorts instead of pants. Though if the heat didn't  
>kill him, the humidity would.<p>

Not that he minded, just as long as Raim couldn't  
>track him here. He'd already been chased across<br>America, and most of Mexico.

Now, it was time to train, again.

Being changed from a werewolf to a skinwalker  
>had messed him up. It had made him more<br>animalistic. Since his only animal was wolf,  
>it meant he was more wolf like than ever.<p>

His temper was completely screwed up. His  
>emotions out of control. He was always on<br>the verge of shifting. His abilities were  
>doubled, making it harder to be around society,<br>and that was just to start with.

Now he was going to do what was necessary. He  
>was going to isolate himself in the jungles of<br>South America and train himself to exhaustion.  
>He was going to get back some sembalance of<br>control.

Then, he was going to hunt.

He was going to figure out which animals would  
>be the most useful, and he would take their<br>heart. Then train some more. Because it was  
>the only way he would stop the Alpha.<p>

To stop Raim The Destroyer.

00000

The skinwalker took the High school diploma  
>sadly. He wished with all his heart his mom<br>and friends could be there to celebrate this  
>occasion with him. To see him, the idiot unable<br>to get higher than D's, graduate.

But they couldn't. It wasn't safe.

He couldn't contact them in anyway. No letter's,  
>postcards, phone call's, e-mail's, nothing. He<br>simply couldn't risk Raim going after them, or  
>thinking Scott was hiding in Beacon Hill's.<p>

Just getting his High school diploma had taken  
>the help of a werewolf hacker he'd meet in New<br>Zealand. The werewolf had been able to get  
>Scott's transcripts, and make a fake set of<br>documents showing him as emancipated.

With both of those, he was able to continue  
>running, and his schooling. He didn't want to<br>but he figured his mom would kill him if he  
>didn't. Not to mention he couldn't be a vet<br>if he didn't go to College.

" Thanks. " He said softly.

" Good luck, Mr. McCall. " Principal Wilson  
>clapped his shoulder.<p>

Scott walked away from the giant man, staring  
>down at the rolled up piece of paper numbly.<br>He had several offers for College. Not great  
>ones, but good ones, all on sports scholarship.<p>

It was time to move on, of course.

Raim would show up if he didn't. Yet, he had  
>College to think about. Vermont, Washington,<br>Canada, Egypt, India, Russia...

He was heading for Africa for now. He had more  
>hunting to do. More training. Then he'd make<br>a decision.

Wherever he ended up going. It would be far  
>away from Raim, and he doubted he would stay<br>longer than a year. So he would need to be  
>able to transfer.<p>

A lot.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

The house was the same it had been when he left.  
>His mom's car was newer. Replaced with a four<br>door sedan. Obviously used, but in good condition.  
>A red color lacking scratches.<p>

He took his eyes off it and turned on the alarm for  
>his black off roader. He'd personally hand built,<br>and modified the Jeep CJ-7. It was a 1986 Jeep  
>but it could get to places no other car could.<br>Making it perfect for him.

The best part, in his mind, was it was a soft  
>top. Right now, he didn't have it on. So it<br>was without doors, or a top. Free to the air,  
>to the great outdoors.<p>

Scott tucked his keys into his worn jeans, and  
>walked up the path to the front door. He was home<br>for the first time in years. It seemed like it  
>had been centuaries.<p>

It was the exhaustion. Perhaps the running.  
>Maybe even all the training he had to do. Or<br>a combination of all three. It just... It wore  
>down on him. Tearing at his soul, weighing him<br>until he dragged.

He pressed the doorbell. Smiling at bell ringing  
>through the house. It had been so long since<br>he'd heard it. So long since he'd been able to  
>give in to the idea of being here.<p>

Because of Raim.

" Yes? Can I... Scott? "

He trembled at the sight of his mother. She was  
>the same. A little gray around the temples, but<br>nothing else was different. She was wearing her  
>off duty clothes. Jeans and a white blouse.<p>

" Hey, mom. " He whispered weakly, waving at the  
>tearful woman. " I'm back. "<p>

He nearly yelped as she yanked him forward into  
>a tight hug. She almost strangled him from how<br>strong she held him around his throat. In fact,  
>he couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't a<br>werewolf, or vampire, or something.

" Where have you been, young man?! " She demanded.  
>" Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was<br>out of my mind? I thought you were lying dead in  
>a ditch somewhere! "<p>

" I'm sorry. " He assured, rubbing her back. " I  
>didn't want to go, in fact, I tried to get away.<br>I really tried. "

" What do you mean? " She pulled away, wiping  
>furiously at her face. " What happened to you? "<p>

" I was kidnapped, and he was a real psycho,  
>too. "<p>

" Oh god, Scott, did he hurt you? " Melissa  
>began to feel his arms and chest for broken<br>bones.

" Mom! Mom! Stop! " Scott grabbed her hands.  
>" I'm fine. I managed to escape from him<br>after he kidnapped me. "

He immediately regretted saying that because  
>she slapped him in his shoulder.<p>

" Hey! "

" Why didn't you call the police?! " She demanded.

" It isn't that simple. This guy has friends in  
>law enforcement stretching up to the CIA. He could<br>make you and my friends disappear with just a word.  
>As long as I didn't try to come home, or get help,<br>he wouldn't touch you, and concentrate solely on  
>me. " Scott shrugged. " So I ran, and I kept<br>running. "

" Until now. " His mom said.

Scott nodded tiredly.

" Why? You're talking like this guy is still  
>chasing you. So why come back now? "<p>

Scott closed the front door, then moved to the  
>couch, and sat down.<p>

" I don't need to worry anymore. " He lied.  
>" He's not chasing me. Years of chasing me<br>without success got to be too much for him, so  
>he finally gave up. "<p>

The truth was he had given up, to lure Scott  
>back to Beacon Hills. After all, why hunt the<br>unapproachable animal, when you can bring the  
>animal to you.<p>

But his mom didn't need to know that. She was  
>already an emotional wreck over his disappearance.<br>The last thing she needed was to deal with her  
>son's kidnapper in town trying to get him.<p>

" You're sure? "

" Positive. " He smiled at her.

" You'll talk to Sheriff Stilensky just in  
>case? " She eyed him carefully.<p>

" Yeah. "

" Alright. I'll call him while you bring your  
>things in. Your room is clean and ready to use,<br>but otherwise untouched. " Melissa grabbed the  
>cordless. " Oh, your schooling, we'll need to<br>get you caught up. Not to mention new clothes,  
>and..."<p>

Scott couldn't help but light up at her going  
>into supermom mode. It made the chains lift<br>from his heart. His mind stopped running a  
>thousand miles a minute.<p>

" Mom, I graduated College three months ago.  
>I'm a fully liscensed vet now. " Scott stopped<br>her.

" You..." She teared up.

" I meet a hacker in New Zealand. He helped me  
>get back into school. It was hard. Real hard with<br>all the running, but I managed. It was... " He  
>trailed off. " It was almost impossible at times.<br>No parent to pay for things, or house, or car...  
>There were times when I wanted to just drop out,<br>but I knew you wanted me to go to College, so I  
>bullied my way through. "<p>

She hugged him again, and he felt his own tears  
>start. The tears he'd denied himself since the<br>night he'd bargained himself for her safety. For  
>his friends safety.<p>

" I'm so proud of you. " She whispered.

And he sobbed because he needed the release.  
>Because he could finally rest, if only for one<br>day. Because he was finally home.

11111

Scott considered his choice with great  
>concentration. What he did here would effect<br>the entire night. No. The entire week. Maybe  
>even the next two weeks.<p>

This choice had to be weighted and counter-  
>weighted. Pros and cons listed.<p>

The newest Spiderman movie or the newest Batman  
>movie. The newest Batman series the Dark Knight<br>was very cool. However, the Spiderman movie's  
>weren't to be sneezed at.<p>

Decisions, decisions.

' Wait, werewolf movie. ' Scott paused at yet  
>another movie he'd missed while on the run. ' I<br>could get all three and make a night of it. '

Which would mean a stop at the grocery store.  
>Junk food was a definte must have. Popcorn,<br>chips, soda, ice cream, candy, hot dogs, and  
>whatever else he felt the need to make himself<br>sick on.

" Scott, man, dad said you were back. Then I  
>called your house and your mom said you were<br>here. " Stiles appeared in front of him, looking  
>the same, except a little older. " Dad told me<br>what you said, dude, we have got to talk. "

" He would if you shut up a second. " Jackson  
>grabbed Stiles shirt collar and physically<br>pulled him aside. " So what happened, and don't  
>give us the crap you feed the Sheriff. "<p>

He smelled Allison and Lydia behind him. He fought  
>the urge to turn around. Instead he took the three<br>movies, heading for the front.

" We'll talk later, this isn't the best place. "  
>He stated simply.<p>

" Don't give me that. " Jackson's temper flared.

" We're in public. " He rolled his eyes. " Trust  
>me what I have to say can't be said here. "<p>

He sat the movies on the counter with his card.

" Why don't we meet at my mom's a little later?  
>I have another errand to run. " He said, paying<br>for the movies.

" Right, and how do we know you won't run off? "  
>Jackson bristled.<p>

" He won't run off. " Allison protested. " If  
>it'll make you feel better, I'll go with him. "<p>

" Right, so you can make googoo eyes at him. "  
>Jackson scoffed.<p>

" Leave her alone. " Lydia ordered. " She's a  
>big girl, capable of taking care of herself. "<p>

" I guess. " Jackson looked Scott over. " Not  
>that there's anything to go gaga over. You look<br>like a bum. "

Scott glanced down at himself. He really did look  
>like a bum. Though clean. His jeans were several<br>years old and so worn they were like cotton cloth.  
>Tattered at the bottom, holes at the knees, and<br>a few scattered over the calves and thigh's. The  
>once dark blue color was so light blue it was<br>almost white.

He had no socks on. He no longer bothered. His  
>shoes were black leather mocs. So old and battered<br>they were covered with creases. The leather was  
>faded. Weather worn and dusty. Easy to toe off in<br>an emergency, or slip on fast. When the sole got  
>worn out, he simply went to a shoe repair, and<br>had them replaced.

His current shirt was royal blue. So old the  
>color had become blanched in places, giving<br>it a tied dyed effect. There were no holes,  
>or stains.<p>

The only jewelry he had on was his sports watch,  
>which had seen better days, and a necklace. A<br>wolf's tooth necklace.

" Ah. " Scott rubbed his neck sheepishly. " Yeah,  
>I've learned to go minimilist. "<p>

" Try cheap. " Lydia remarked.

Scott headed out to his Jeep, tossing the movies  
>into the back.<p>

" Leave him alone. " Allison glared. " I'm sure  
>being on the run wasn't easy on his wardrobe. "<p>

" Or his wallet. " Stiles commented.

" True. " Lydia thoughtfully agreed.

" Actually, I have quite a bit saved up. " Scott  
>smiled crookedly at the group. " I actually ended<br>up with the deed to a diamond mine, and it brings  
>in a small income. "<p>

Lydia pushed past Allison and grabbed his arm.

" A diamond mine? Really? " She let out breathlessly  
>before spinning to Allison. " If you don't want him,<br>I'll take him. "

" Like I said, it's a small income, Lydia. " Scott's  
>protest fell on deaf ears. " Just enough to keep me<br>living comfortably. "

" Well I do want him. " Allison rolled her eyes,  
>and climbed into the Jeeps passenger seat. " We'll<br>meet you three at his mom's. "

" Okay. " Stiles agreed. " I still have a key, so  
>we'll just wait there. "<p>

" Right. " Scott sighed as Lydia was eyeing him  
>intently. " Later. "<p>

He walked around, and started the Jeep.

" Where are we going? " Allison asked.

" The grocery store. " Scott answered, driving  
>down the block to a twenty four hour Wal-Mart.<br>" I shouldn't have mentioned the diamond mine to  
>Lydia. I was just trying to get them to leave my<br>clothes alone. "

" Don't worry about it. She'll back off in a few  
>days. Though, she may ask for a couple of diamonds. "<br>Allison chuckled. " How did you even end up with a  
>mine? "<p>

" It was when I was in Brazil. I stumbled across  
>a small town being terriorized by a jaguar. One<br>guy, the owner of the mine, asked me to hunt and  
>kill the jaguar. He said if I did, he'd give me<br>the mine. " Scott parked the Jeep outside the  
>doors to the grocery store side of Wal-Mart.<p>

" Why would he just give you the mine? " Allison  
>got out. " It doesn't make sense. "<p>

" Actually it does. " Scott chuckled. " When you  
>consider the fact, the man was a millionaire who<br>believed he'd mined it dry. "

Allison stared at him in shock. " He offered you  
>a dud? "<p>

" Nope. " Scott tugged Allison toward the store.  
>" He offered me a perfectly good mine he thought<br>was a dud. "

" Wh... " Allison blinked in confusion.

" He was using locals to mine it. Locals he abused,  
>underpaid, and sent into extremely unsafe conditions.<br>Several of the locals had been killed working in  
>the mine. So they had made him believe it had been<br>mined dry. " Scott explained.

" So you killed the jaguar and got the mine. "  
>Allison picked up.<p>

" Yeah, and Mr. Richards laughed in my face. Told  
>me the mine was worthless, then he packed up, and<br>left South America. " Scott shrugged. " Of course  
>I wasn't sure what to believe. I went to the mine<br>myself and checked it out. A couple of locals were  
>hanging around. A spokesman talked to me about the<br>situation. "

" And? " Allison prodded.

" We came to a general consesus. One he was quite  
>satisfied with. " Scott smiled at her. " Including<br>safe working conditions and health insurance. "

" I'm glad. " She grabbed a cart. " So everything  
>worked out? "<p>

" Yeah. I talk to him regularly. Make sure nothing  
>is wrong, and everyone is happy. " Scott headed for<br>the snack section at the back wall.

" I didn't think I'd ever see you again. "

Scott hesitated at the comment. " I almost lost  
>hope I'd ever get home. "<p>

" Was it bad? "

" Worse than it was with Peter. " He hoarsely  
>admitted. " Much, much worse. "<p>

Far worse. But the explanations would wait for  
>later. For now, he had junk food to hunt.<p>

11111

" Man, did you get enough junk food? " Stiles  
>gaped.<p>

" I tried to tell him. " Allison sighed in  
>exasperation. " He wouldn't listen to me. It<br>was like he was on a mission. "

" Do you know how long I've gone with the basics? "  
>Scott demanded, waving a bag of Waves Lays at the<br>woman. " Do you know how many movies I've missed? "

Allison held her hands up in surrender.

" Which brings me to why I'm standing in geek  
>nightmare. " Jackson glared around the house.<br>" An explanation for your cut an run. Now. "

Scott tossed the last container of dip into the  
>now stuffed fridge. He just hoped his mom didn't<br>kill him for going a little overboard. However, he  
>felt he deserved a little freedom after his lack<br>of comfort for so long.

" Well, truthfully, the story I told the Sheriff  
>is the truth. " Scott shut the fridge and headed<br>into the living room.

" What? " Jackson scoffed. " Don't give me that.  
>No human could kidnap you. You maybe pathic but<br>you're a werewolf. "

" I didn't say he was a human. " Scott jumped  
>onto the couch. " I just said he kidnapped me. "<p>

" Wait, he wasn't human? " Stiles sat down eagerly.  
>" What was he? Why didn't you fight him? "<p>

" And that's were things get very complicated. "  
>Scott sighed.<p>

" What do you mean? " Allison curled up next to  
>him.<p>

" The night it happened, Raim, the guy who took  
>me shattered my phone and destroyed my bike. "<br>Scott frowned at the memeory of that night. " He  
>hunted me for hours. I never saw him, couldn't<br>smell him, nothing. He was playing with me the  
>whole time. He made Peter seem like a human baby. "<p>

" Holy hell. " Lydia paled.

" Yeah. Finally, he attacked me. Bit me on the  
>shoulder. Then he just let go. " Scott sank back.<p>

" Why? I mean, if he was so powerful, why not just  
>kill you? " Jackson stared intently.<p>

" Because he wasn't trying to kill me. " Scott  
>clenched his fists. " He was making a Beta. "<p>

" A... Beta. " Stiles blankly said. " Okay, maybe  
>I'm missing something, but you're already a Beta. "<p>

Scott meet Stiles eyes sadly. His friend was  
>always piecing things together. He could already<br>see him trying to work through this puzzle.

" Raim is what's known as a Skinwalker. " Scott  
>answered the unasked questioned. " It's a<br>different type of were, and yes, he was successful  
>in making me a Beta. I'm a Skinwalker now. "<p>

" Different how? " Jackson leaned forward with  
>a disturbing gleam.<p>

" Two things. One, their more animalistic. "  
>Scott ground his teeth. " But the second and<br>main difference. They can shift into any animal  
>whose heart they've eaten. Mystical or normal. "<p>

" Good God. " Stiles breathed with wide eyes.

" Once Raim bit me, he said I had to kill my  
>human pack off, including my mom. I tried to<br>run, of course. I swear all I did was turn  
>and he was already standing there. Just there<br>like he hadn't moved an inch. " Scott empathized.  
>" I realized I had no hope of getting away<br>from him, so I made a deal. I would leave town  
>with him if he swore to let all of you live. "<p>

" Scott, no. " Allison grabbed his hand.

" He agreed. " Scott told her. " He was worried  
>I might be able to fight his control like with<br>Peter. "

" But you told Dad you escaped him like a month  
>later. " Stiles somberly spoke up.<p>

" Yeah. He locked me up in a bedroom while he  
>went out. He didn't know I'd stolen a butter<br>knife. While he was gone I used it to remove  
>the door hinges. Then I ran. " Scott explained.<p>

" Awesome. " Stiles smirked.

" Not awesome. " Lydia scolded. " Why didn't you  
>call for help? "<p>

" Raim has Skinwalker friends in law enforcement.  
>I'm talking FBI, CIA, JAG. " Scott shuddered.<br>" I've seen them, talked to them. They are very  
>bad news. He made it clear he could make you guys<br>disappear. Not just you, but your families. "

" On second thought, running was a good plan. "  
>Lydia approved.<p>

" No it wasn't. " Allison disagreed. " Where did  
>you go? How did you survive? I get you had the<br>income from the diamond mine? But what about your  
>education? "<p>

" I've been all over the world. To master my  
>abilites, to gain more animals, I've had to hunt<br>in the far recess's of the planet. " Scott squeezed  
>her hand. " Surviving was harder. I depended on<br>the supernatural community some. Did a lot of  
>favors for various monsters and creatures. Built<br>up a lot of favors, in fact. My education was  
>rather tricky. A werewolf friend helped get me<br>back in school. "

" So you managed to graduate? " Allison asked.

" Graduate and went on the college. " Scott  
>bragged. " I'm a fully realized vet. I need to<br>talk to Deaton about a job, or see about setting  
>up my own clinic. "<p>

" How the hell did you get in college? " Jackson  
>scoffed. " Despite the mine, there's no way you<br>could afford it. Not to mention if you really  
>were on the run. "<p>

" Full athletic scholarship, and a lot of  
>transfers. " Scott shot back. " As for Raim, I<br>lied about one thing. He isn't finished with me.  
>He's just using a different tactic. I've heard<br>he's on his way here. "

" Shit! " Jackson stood up. " Well, great job,  
>McCall. "<p>

" It's not his fault. " Allison shot up.

" The hell it isn't! " Jackson snapped.

" What was I supposed to do? Let him catch me? "  
>Scott questioned.<p>

" Yes! " Jackson said. " Look, I don't care what  
>you have to do! Take care of your mess! "<p>

Jackson stormed out of the house, slamming the  
>door behind him.<p>

" Well, that was fun. " Lydia commented. " Now,  
>about those diamonds... "<p>

The three adults turned to their friend in disbelief.  
>Somethings just never changed.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Omni V. 2  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott ends up a Skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

There were two of them, he realized dimly,  
>as the creatures fought over him. He tried<br>to claw out from between them. But they were  
>a mass of rolling claws and teeth, flashing<br>in the silver moonlight.

One of them caught his waist in their mouth  
>and bit down to the quick. He grit his teeth<br>to keep the scream of pain in. Afraid the sound  
>would send them into a frenzy. The scent of<br>blood from what was left of the woman's body,  
>and his wound was bad enough.<p>

Finally, they pulled apart, and he fell away.  
>Scott scrambled in the mud and leaves until<br>his asthma was heavy in his lungs. Pressing  
>in on his chest to trigger a severe attack.<br>His inhaler was long since lost thanks to a  
>herd of deer.<p>

Nevertheless, he forced his way to his feet,  
>and he ran. He didn't bother chosing a direction.<br>He didn't look behind him. He didn't look up  
>at the stars for help. He just ran, and he<br>would keep running long into the night.

Because fear was nipping at his heels, and  
>if he survived, he was going to murder Stiles.<p>

00000

" You're joking. " Stiles stared at him.

" I'm telling you the truth. " Scott pulled  
>his friend toward the school. " The bite was<br>gone this morning when I woke up. "

" This is... " Stiles ignored Lydia Martin  
>for the first time since third grade. " unreal.<br>You say there were two animals fighting over you?  
>What were they? "<p>

" Over me. Through me. " Scott gestured. " I was  
>literally sandwiched between them. I was lucky<br>it was only a bite. And frankly, I have no idea  
>what they were. I mean, they sort of looked like<br>wolves, only... not. "

" How does something not look like wolves? "

" It was like some freaky, giant, mutation or  
>something. One had glowing red eyes, and pitch<br>black fur. There was no tail either. It was just  
>distorted and huge. Like bear huge, you know. "<br>Scott hooked his thumbs in the straps of his book  
>bag. " The other one was similar but different.<br>It had glowing silver eyes. A tail, just as big,  
>and had the whole distortion thing going. "<p>

" Dude, do you think...? " Stiles licked his  
>lips excitedly. " Could they have been werewolves? "<p>

Scott sighed, slapping his friend upside the head.

" No. " Scott firmly said. " There's no such thing.  
>I probably saw a rare breed of wolf, or bear. Maybe<br>an extinct wolf, which isn't extinct. "

" But..." Stiles practically whined at having  
>his theory shot down.<p>

" Stiles, there's no such thing! " Scott glared  
>his friend down.<p>

" Fine, fine. " Stiles surrendered. " We should  
>get to class. "<p>

Scott nodded absently. He hadn't mentioned one  
>weird thing to his friend. His senses had been<br>acting hyper all day. Like he could see and hear  
>things he couldn't before.<p>

But he defintely wasn't telling his friend now.  
>Not when he was thinking about werewolves. That<br>was the last thing Scott needed.

00000

Scott was in the forest and he was hunting. He  
>ran on all fours. His muzzle low to the ground.<br>Ears flickered forward intently. The bushy tail  
>behind him swayed gently.<p>

A deer was just ahead.

Perfect.

He crouched low to the ground. Crawling forward  
>slowly, he silently manuevered behind the prey.<br>It would be his, or at least, a very specific  
>part of it.<p>

He pounced. Teeth flashed as he ripped into the  
>throat of the deer. It killed the deer instantly.<br>Backing away slightly, he panted, and moved to  
>the chest area.<p>

Bearing his fangs, he dug in. Gripping the organ  
>he needed, he ripped it lose, and dropped it to<br>the ground.

The heart.

The human in him wanted to protest, but something  
>pushed it aside. That something tore into the heart.<br>Gulping it down in several large bites.

As he did, power rushed through his body. Bones  
>shifted and fur grew until he stood in the body<br>of a deer. Then back in the body of a wolf.

The scent of a raven caught his attention, and  
>the hunt started again.<p>

00000

His body hurt like hell. So did his head, for  
>that matter.<p>

He blinked up at the sun shining through the  
>forest trees. Naked except for his boxer shorts.<br>Covered in blood, fur, and feathers.

He remembered the previous night. The hunting.  
>The shifting. It didn't make sense.<p>

" So, you've had your first shift. " An elderly  
>voice crackled.<p>

Scott shot up and stared at the ancient man  
>seated on a nearby log. He had short white hair<br>and a neatly trimmed, white beard. The tall, lean  
>man wore simple khaki slacks and a green polo<br>shirt.

" I won't bother you with my name, or any  
>bullshit about caring what happens to you,<br>because frankly, I don't. I never intended to  
>turn you. " The man puffed on a cigeratte.<p>

" Turn me into what? What the hell am I?  
>What are you? " Scott demanded.<p>

" A skinwalker. We can turn into any animal we  
>eat the heart of. Your first animal was the wolf<br>since I was in wolf form when I bit you. " The  
>man explained. " You'll find you have several<br>forms for each animal. As a Beta, you have two  
>forms. The normal animal form, and the Beta<br>form. If you reach Alpha level, you'll add the  
>Alpha form. "<p>

The man reached into a large hiking bag beside  
>him and removed a battered journal. He tossed it<br>to Scott.

" Here. It's not much. But it has my notes on  
>being a skinwalker. It's all I can do for you.<br>I'm not sticking around here any longer. Not  
>with some psycho Alpha werewolf on a killing<br>streak, or werewolf hunters around. " The man  
>got up and put on his bag. " If I were you,<br>get as many animals assimalated in you as  
>possible. "<p>

" Why? " Scott screwed up his face. He could  
>still taste the hearts he'd eaten the night<br>before.

" Because while werewolves get stronger the  
>more pack they have. We get stronger the more<br>animal forms we have. " The man started to  
>walk away. " Good luck, kid. You'll need it. "<p>

Scott swore silently to himself, clutching the  
>journal to his chest.<p>

He was really going to kill Stiles this time.

00000

" This is so freaking awesome! " Stiles crowed.

" It's gross! " Scott pointed to his friend.

Scott was frustrated with his friend. Stiles had  
>confiscated the journal and was flipping through<br>it rapidly. Of course, there had been the requsite  
>demostration first.<p>

" Think of all the animals you can add. " Stiles  
>gleamed and plotted. " Jaguar, Eagle, Lion, Hyena,<br>Alligetor, Shark... "

" Where am I going to get them in Beacon Hills? "  
>Scott reasoned.<p>

" Let me worry about that. " Stiles got a very  
>dangerous expression.<p>

' Oh boy. '

" I hate when you say that. " Scott grumbled.

" Say what? " Allison asked, walking up.

" Stiles is plotting again. " Scott said.

" This is bad? " Allison clarified.

" Very. "

" Hey! I have great idea's. " Stiles protested.

" Sure you do. " Scott clapped his shoulder.

" I detect sarcasm in your tone. " Stiles poked  
>him.<p>

Scott took Allison's hand and started for class.

" There was definte sarcasm. " Stiles followed  
>them.<p>

The teen was greatly concerned about the whole  
>skinwalker thing. Especially, about Stiles latest<br>plot in a long line of plots.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

" You've had some ridiculus idea's but this  
>takes the top. " Scott decided.<p>

" We need a heart, there's a heart. " Stiles  
>grinned proudly.<p>

" This is completely illegal. "

" So? "

Scott ruffled his hair in frustration. Stiles  
>was the son of the Sheriff. He should know<br>better.

" Think about it. The zoo had a death today.  
>A Siberian Tiger. We get in. We borrow the<br>heart. We get out. " Stiles beamed.

" You mean steal the heart. " Scott corrected.

" Borrow. Steal. " Stiles scoffed. " Minor  
>difference. "<p>

" Right. " Scott could feel a massive migraine  
>starting. A special Stiles sized migraine.<p>

" Think about it. A tiger man. " Stiles grabbed  
>him. " Not just a little tiny tiger. But a<br>Siberian. One of the largest breeds out there. "

" It is tempting. "

" There you go. " Stiles hit his chest.

Scott would regret this. He always did. He  
>always thought he would regret it. He also<br>always did.

" Fine, lets go. " Scott got out of the Jeep.

' Why don't I ever listen to myself? ' He  
>wondered as he followed Stiles toward the back<br>of the Zoo.

" Now, this will be easy. " Stiles said. " All  
>you have to do is shift into your raven form... "<p>

" What...? " Scott glared at Stiles.

" Look, you can fly into the zoo " Stiles pointed  
>to the back gate. " Then you head for the morgue.<br>It's just to the south of here. "

" And how am I supposed to get inside? " Scott  
>hissed.<p>

" Simple, the entrance closed off by another  
>gate. You can squeeze through as a raven. "<br>Stiles practically vibrated. " The only problem  
>is the security camera's. You'll have to do<br>something with them. And you probably don't want  
>to leave finger prints either. "<p>

" Fine. " Scott sighed.

He shifted into a raven.

" So cool. " Stiles admired.

Scott flew up, over the gate, and toward the zoo  
>morgue. This sucked big time. He didn't care what<br>Stile's said. Being a skinwalker was not cool. It  
>did not make him happy.<p>

He landed in front of the gate, and stepped  
>through. Walking down the dark hallway, he came<br>to the freezer area, where the animals were  
>stored for autopsy.<p>

Scott quickly examined the area for security  
>camera's. The particular section lacked any.<br>He shifted back to his human form, and removed  
>a pair of latex gloves from his pocket.<p>

He slide the freezer door open. The room inside  
>was a little fuller than he expected. The tiger<br>was on a table in the center. It was very old,  
>and enourmous. It was the other animals he wasn't<br>expecting.

The teenager entered the room and shut the door  
>behind him. He ran his eyes over the other<br>animals. He could see a Kermode bear, also known  
>as a spirit bear. A maned wolf, which was a type<br>of fox. A wolverine. The second to last one was  
>a Inland Taipan.<p>

The last one stopped him short. He stared at it  
>in shock. His head tilted to the side in pure<br>disgust.

' No way. ' He decided. ' I will never do it. '

Then Jackson entered his mind.

' Then again... '

11111

" You didn't. " Stiles chair tipped over from  
>his laughter.<p>

" Never mention it again. " Scott firmly declared.

" Can't. Breath. " Stiles wheezed.

" I don't know what came over me. " Scott groaned  
>in self hate. " I remembered Jackson and next thing<br>I know I'm eating it's heart. "

Stiles laughed so hard he whistled from his nose.

" It's not funny. " Scott kicked Stiles in the  
>gut. " My lifes over. "<p>

" Skunk. " Stiles gasped.

" An Eastern spotted skunk. " Scott moaned.

Stiles let out a rather suspicous honking noise.

" I lost my head. " Scott continued. " I had  
>this idea of getting into Jackson's car as a<br>skunk. "

A high pitched squeaking sound like a ballon  
>being rubbed wrong erupted from Stiles.<p>

" Then I had this image of hiding in Jackson's  
>locker and getting him in the face. "<p>

This time he swore he heard what could have been  
>an unused, dry belt when a car is started.<p>

" Or better yet. See how much sucking Lydia wants  
>to do after I spray his cup. " Scott muttered darkly.<p>

Okay, that couldn't be healthy, Scott decided.

He peered over at his now purple friend who had  
>lost all ability to make any sound. Stiles was<br>laughing so hard, he was completely silent. There  
>were tears streaming down his face.<p>

" You okay? " Scott furrowed his brow in geniune  
>concern.<p>

Stiles shook his head rapidly.

" What's wrong with Stiles? " Allison entered  
>the empty classroom where they'd holed up to<br>talk.

" He was trying to tell me a joke. " Scott said.  
>" But he never got it out. "<p>

" That can't be good for him. " She seemed really  
>worried.<p>

" I was thinking the same thing. " Scott smiled.

" ...skunk... " Stiles choked.

Scott blushed at Allison's questioning expression.

" The jokes about a skunk. " He said.

" Oh. " Allison tugged on his hand. " Should  
>we get help for him? "<p>

" No. He should recover. " Scott took a long  
>unsure stare at his friend. " I hope. "<p>

" Okay. I'll see you in class? "

" Of course. " He said.

" Great. " She kissed him.

" Bye. "

He watched her leave, then kicked Stiles in the  
>gut again.<p>

" Get up. " He ordered his friend.

Scott helped his surrogate brother to his feet.  
>The teen was exasperated with the lack of sympathy.<br>Stiles was more amused than anything.

" Dude, we have got to get you in Jackson's car. "  
>Stiles was sparkling.<p>

' Oh shit. ' Scott saw the danger.

" Nononono. "

" You're the one who had the idea. " Stiles  
>pointed out. " I'm being supportive. "<p>

" You were laughing your ass off. "

" I can't do both? "

" No. " Scott refuted.

" Do the words double date mean anything to  
>you? " Stiles darted in front of him.<p>

Scott grimaced. The bowling date. He'd had to  
>spend the night with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson.<br>Bowling. Yes, okay, he'd liked the Allison part.  
>The imaging her naked part was better.<p>

But having Lydia flirt with him? In front of  
>Allison? No thanks.<p>

Add Jackson to the mix. Yeah, right.

" So. Jackson's car. " Scott considered.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles grinned  
>at Scott. Scott sighed and nodded once.<p>

" Yes! " Stiles jumped, pumping his fist. " I  
>could kiss you. In fact, you think Allison would<br>mind if we made out? "

" I would mind. " Scott calmly replied, used to  
>his friends mind. " Besides. Lydia? "<p>

" Right. Never mind. "

Scott smiled slightly as his friend started to  
>plot. Though if anyone ever found out about the<br>skunk thing, he'd murder Stiles.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

" WHO THE FUCK DID IT?! " Jackson bellowed  
>furiously into the cafeteria. " MCCALL! "<p>

Scott rather calmly and straight faced continued  
>eating. Casually glancing up at the lacrosse<br>player as he marched toward him. Stiles sat  
>across from him, with equally gathered emotions.<p>

They knew they had to keep it together for once.  
>Otherwise things could explode on them.<p>

He noticed Lydia and Allison standing up from  
>their table, heading over to see what was going<br>on. Both females were extremely worried at Jackson's  
>fury.<p>

" What the fuck did you do?! " Jackson demanded.

" What do you mean? " Scott frowned, eating on his  
>apple. " Did something happen? "<p>

Jackson smacked his apple from his hand. Scott  
>flinched in pain. He'd been mid-bite so the action<br>split his lip. Actually drawing blood.

" Dude, you hurt him. " Stiles angrily stood up.

" I'll do a lot worse if he doesn't tell me what  
>he did to my car! " Jackson yelled.<p>

" Jackson, calm down! " Lydia laid a hand on his  
>arm. " Why would Scott harm your car? "<p>

" Don't touch me, you useless bitch! " Jackson  
>lashed out.<p>

Scott froze as Lydia fell back cradling her cheek.  
>Stiles reacted. The other boy quickly caught her<br>and sat her in his chair.

" You okay? " Stiles asked quietly.

" Yeah. " Lydia nodded in disbelief.

" Don't touch her ever again. " Stiles threatened  
>darkly.<p>

" Or what? " Jackson scoffed.

Scott stood up and moved to stand by Stiles side.  
>" Or your car will be the least of your problems. "<p>

" I knew you did something. " Jackson got in his  
>face.<p>

" Prove it. " Scott whispered.

" This isn't over. " Jackson shoved him, and  
>stormed off.<p>

" I can't believe he did that. " Allison glared  
>after the popular teen. " And you two, what did<br>you do? "

Scott shot a questioning glance at where Stiles  
>was holding an ice cold can of soda to Lydia's<br>cheek. Stiles shrugged back.

" We may, or may not, have let a skunk lose in  
>his car. " Scott scoffed his toe shyly on the<br>floor.

" You didn't? " Allison hissed softly.

" Where'd you get a skunk? " Lydia blinked.

" Scott works for a vet. " Stiles gently answered.

" Okay, but why would you do that to him? "  
>Allison pushed Scott into his chair.<p>

" He's been giving Scott a hard time recently. "  
>Stiles replied. " Almost to the point of<br>harrassing him. "

" You're idiots. " Allison groaned. " A prank  
>is just going to make him worse. "<p>

" Yeah, but it made us feel better. " Stiles  
>grinned slightly. " At least until Lydia got<br>hurt. I'm sorry. If I knew you'd get hit I'd  
>never have done this. "<p>

" No. " Lydia shook her head. " It's better I  
>learn this about him now, then later when it<br>was too late. "

Scott got a sudden sense of foreboding when  
>Lydia's entire face twisted up evilily.<p>

" And no one hits Lydia Martin and gets away  
>with it. " Lydia smirked.<p>

" If you want, we can help with any revenge  
>you want to get against him. " Stiles offered<br>eagerly.

" Thank you. I might just accept your offer. "  
>Lydia smiled at Stiles.<p>

Scott meanwhile was vigoursly shaking his head  
>no and gesturing with his hands. He was not<br>getting caught up in this. No way, no how. But  
>his love sick friend was ignoring him. Blantingly<br>ignoring him.

All the while Allison snickered at his pain.

" So a joke about a skunk, huh? " Allison poked  
>him.<p>

" Well, it was funny. " Scott blushed.

He was so going to get found out if things kept  
>continuing this way. He needed to be more careful.<br>Starting now.

22222

Scott wanted to hide away from the world. He  
>wanted to bury his face in the sand. Maybe<br>runaway from Beacon Hill's for a couple of  
>years, perhaps centuaries.<p>

Allison hated him.

All because of the Alpha and his own actions.  
>He and Stiles had ended up trapped in the school<br>with the Alpha werewolf. Then Allison and Lydia  
>had shown up.<p>

They couldn't tell them the truth. Not about the  
>Alpha or skinwalkers. All they could do was hide<br>in the third floor Chemistry classroom. Then  
>Scott had left to get the janitors keys. Only<br>instead of just getting them and returning, it  
>had turned into a battle between him and the<br>Alpha.

The cops had showed up before he'd returned.  
>There was Scott in the gym. No Alpha, mostly<br>unhurt. No body. With the keys.

Allison thought the worst.

He'd abandoned them. How could he blame her?  
>How could he explain without telling her the<br>truth?

He twirled his lacrosse stick, searching the  
>field for Stiles once more. Where the hell was<br>he?

His phone rang, and he snatched it up.

' Stiles. ' He sighed in relief.

" Where the hell are you? The game is half over. "  
>He scolded his long time friend.<p>

" Help! " Stiles panted. " Hospital. The Alpha!  
>Hurry! "<p>

" Shit! " Scott cursed as the phone went dead.

He was on his feet instantly, sprinting across the  
>middle of the field to the furious yells of the<br>crowd and his coach. He stripped his gear off as  
>he went. Leaving it to fall behind him. The only<br>thing he kept was his phone.

He sped up as he hit the sidewalk, letting his  
>supernatural speed loose. He heard a number of<br>cars honking at him. Squealing breaks as he darted  
>into the street without looking.<p>

Then the hospital came into view. He saw his  
>friends Jeep and slowed down. Scott took a deep<br>breath. Catching the scents of Stiles and Derek.  
>Eyes flashing silver, he followed them inside,<br>and toward Peter Hale's room.

Blood was smeared on the floor and nurses counter.  
>Not Stiles. Human. Female.<p>

He spun and ducked under Derek's claws. Punching  
>him in the gut. The other man kneed him in the<br>face. Lifting him up and tossing him back, into  
>the far wall.<p>

Scott rebounded to his feet with a wolf growl.  
>He could see a battered and bruised Stiles<br>nervously peaking out from behind the nursing  
>station.<p>

Peter Hale stepped out of his room, completely  
>healed of scars. Dressed in a long, black leather<br>duster.

" So you're the mystery Alpha. " Scott brushed  
>himself off.<p>

" Oh yes. " Peter worked his head back and forth.  
>" I have to admit a certain amount of<br>disappointment when I lost the oppurtunity to bite  
>you. You are quite the specimen, as you've proven,<br>in the past few weeks. "

" I'm flattered. "

" You should be. It takes a lot to make a good  
>werewolf. Muchless a skinwalker. Your friend<br>Stiles would make a good one, for example. "  
>Peter eyed the nurses station. " Though he's<br>already refused my genourous offer. Such a  
>shame. "<p>

Scott paced to the side slowly, shifting into  
>his wolf Beta form, a wolf tail tearing through<br>the back of his shorts.

" I'm afraid though, I can't have you or your  
>friend, interfering in my business. " Peter<br>gestured to a shifted Derek. " We have to kill  
>you now. "<p>

' I was afraid of that. ' Scott sighed. ' Question  
>is, how do you survive a fight with a Beta and an<br>Alpha? '

Scott shifted again, this time to his bear Beta  
>form. Growing two feet taller, and adding a good<br>several inches of muscle on his form. His uniform  
>tore under the stress of the change.<p>

" Stiles, get ready to run. " He growled.

" What about you? " Stiles stood up.

" Do what I say, or I'll gut you myself. " He  
>rumbled.<p>

" I'll get help. " Stiles swore.

Scott nodded solemnly. He could and would do  
>anything to save his friend. Even lay down his<br>life.

He crouched to the floor, claws pressed so the  
>tiles cracked, his muscles bulged out further<br>than ever. Then the world narrowed to just him  
>and the two werewolves.<p>

His bear merged with him. Guiding him, preparing  
>him for what he was going to do. Then he lunged.<br>He was on the two wolves instantly, dragging them  
>down. He felt them digging their claws and teeth<br>into his bigger body. Trying to force him to let  
>go so Derek could after Stiles, but he held firm<br>as his friend bolted for his Jeep.

And he wouldn't let go for anything.

33333  
>Chapter Three<br>33333

" I can't believe you did that. " Stiles said  
>for the thousandth time. " For me. "<p>

" Neither can I. " Scott agreed. " I should have  
>let them eat you, but you're really stringy and<br>I was afraid you'd get caught in their teeth. "

" I am not. " Stiles became insulted. " I have  
>a lot of meat on me. "<p>

" Please, you're skin and bones. " Scott waved  
>a dismissive hand. " Barely a snack. "<p>

Stiles sputtered incoheretly.

Scott felt a smile tug at his lips. It was a  
>good way to get Stiles off a subject. Stiles<br>had been going back and forth between Scott's  
>impression of a walking mummy, and his fight<br>with the two werewolves.

Thankfully, the Sheriff and about six deputy  
>cars had come blazing in, sirens blaring. The<br>two werewolves had cut their loses and run.  
>Leaving Scott laying in a puddle of his own<br>blood, and Stiles to come slipping in. The  
>teen a mass of black and blue bruises.<p>

To say their parents weren't happy was an  
>understatement. Melissa McCall was furious<br>with both boys for getting in such a condition.  
>The Sheriff had been a rack of nerves and had<br>demanded to know what they'd gotten themselves  
>into.<p>

The problem was they were horrible liars. A  
>fact Allison had pointed out the night at the<br>school.

So in the end, the two boys had folded like  
>cheap tin foil.<p>

They'd spilled their guts to the two parents.  
>Everything from the night in the woods, when<br>Stiles had dragged Scott out in search for  
>the girls body. To Scott running to the hospital<br>to save Stiles ass from the Alpha.

To say they were in massive amounts of trouble  
>was like saying they were males. Melissa McCall<br>alone had spent six hours yelling at them at  
>the top of her voice. Without repeating a single<br>fact.

Their ears were still ringing from it. Stiles  
>father hadn't gotten to them, quite yet. But<br>he had promised he would. Tonight.

Oh yes, they were furious.

" Think we're grounded? " Stiles mused.

' You joking? " He silently asked his surrogate  
>brother.<p>

" Stupid question. " Stiles admitted.

" Good going, McCall. Because of you we almost  
>lost the game. " Lydia glared at the two boys,<br>then seemed to really take in their appearance.  
>" What happened to you two? "<p>

Scott tried not to look at Allison standing by  
>Lydia.<p>

" Scott saved my life last night. " Stiles  
>glared hotly at Lydia. " Something I consider<br>a little more important than a lacrosse game. "

His eyes shifted as Allison glanced at him.

" Hold on. Are you the two who were at the  
>hospital last night? " Lydia light up in<br>excitement. " It was all over the news. You  
>have to tell us what happened. "<p>

" There's not a lot to tell. " Stiles defintely  
>refused. " I got attacked and Scott saved my<br>life. "

" No way, there has to be more to it. Who attacked  
>you? What did they do to you? How did Scott know<br>you were in trouble? " Lydia grabbed Stiles. " I  
>saw him get a call during half time, then take<br>off, but what was the call? Was it you? "

" We should get to class. " Stiles pulled away.

Scott moved around the two teens and followed  
>after Stiles.<p>

" Wait, Stiles? " Lydia blinked in confusion.  
>" But...? Stiles? "<p>

He knew Lydia was aware of Stiles crush on her.  
>For Stiles to ignore her, and walk away was a<br>major blow for her. Not just as a person, but  
>to her ego.<p>

33333

" Which hearts were they? " Stiles asked as  
>Scott finished planting the rope of wolfsbane<br>around the McCall property border.

" Little Raven..."

" You already ate a raven heart. " Stiles cut  
>in.<p>

" A Common Raven. " Scott shoveled the last of  
>the dirt on the very thing which would keep any<br>werewolf off the property. " If I'm going to  
>have any Raven form, then I want it to be a<br>Little Raven. "

" Fine, okay, point taken. " Stiles handed him  
>the Moutain Ash they'd gotten from Deaton. " Now<br>what other heart's did you get from the Zoo? "

" Indian Grey Mongoose, Redeye Pirahna, Grey  
>Reef Shark, Red Panda, and Cozumel Racoon. "<br>Scott ticked off.

" Did you get the hearts from the clinic? "

" Much to my horror. A number of different  
>types of dead cat species and dog species.<br>I will never get the taste of heart out of  
>my mouth. " Scott screwed up his face in<br>pure disgust.

" Yeah, but your journal was clear. The more  
>animals you have, the more powerful you get.<br>It doesn't matter if the animals are just  
>subspecies of the same family. " Stiles<br>shrugged.

Scott sprinkled the last of the Moutain Ash  
>out of the large bag. The dark powder sank<br>into the ground.

" Stiles, about Lydia... "

Stiles plopped onto the ground with emotional  
>pain clearly visible on his face. " I love her<br>Scott, but she was more concerned about a damn  
>lacrosse game, than why I was missing, or why<br>you ran off. More concerned about damn gossip  
>than our health. "<p>

" I'm sorry. " He really was. He knew how he  
>felt. " I wish I could help you. "<p>

" We're both fools. " Stiles slumped. " Loving  
>a couple of girls who don't want anything to<br>do with us. "

Scott fell back beside Stiles. " Allison won't  
>acknowledge my exsistance. "<p>

" Um, Scott, I think your luck just changed. "  
>Stiles sat up straight.<p>

" Scott. " Allison's voice broke in. " Can I  
>talk to you? "<p>

Scott glanced up in surprise. Allison was  
>standing before him. Actually standing in front<br>of him, staring at him. She was looking him  
>in the face, in the eyes.<p>

" Of course. " Scott struggled to stand up  
>with hers and Stiles help. " Do you want to<br>talk privately, or can Stiles stay? "

" I guess he can stay. " Allison frowned  
>lightly. " It's about my family. I had no<br>where else to go. "

Scott exchanged a long glance with Stiles.

" Let's sit on the porch. " Scott suggested  
>nervously.<p>

" Sure. " Allison followed him.

He moved up to the top step and sat down against  
>the post. Hopefully, he'd be able to get up a<br>little easier.

" I think they're hiding things from me. " She  
>played with her hands. " I keep overhearing<br>strange conversations. Finding things. Catching  
>them in lies. "<p>

' Shit. ' Scott saw Stiles eyes widen and just  
>barely shook his head.<p>

" You must think I'm crazy. " Allison laughed  
>to herself.<p>

" Trust me, we don't. " Stiles piped up.

" He's right. " Scott touched her arm gently.

" Scott McCall. " An unwelcome voice whefted  
>over to him.<p>

" Oh shit. " Stiles cursed, moving beside of  
>Allison nervously. " Doesn't this guy ever<br>give up? "

" What's wrong? Who is he? " Allison asked.

" Oh? The Argent heir doesn't know the Grimm  
>truth? " Peter smirked in amusement. " How<br>quaint. "

Scott slowly and painfully stood up, manuevering  
>himself down the stairs. " Leave her alone. Your<br>business is with me. "

" Perhaps, but my Vendetta is with her family. "  
>Peter flickered his eyes from Scott to Allison<br>and back again. " Or had you forgotten what her  
>family had done to mine? "<p>

" This isn't the way, Peter. " Scott held out  
>his arm to stop Allison when she stood up and<br>started to talk. " Me and Stiles, we've talked  
>to his father about everything. He's finally<br>got the start of an Arson case on the fire that  
>killed your family. Forget about the Vendetta and<br>let him do his job. "

" The only thing I'm interested in, is the  
>Hale family killer's blood on my hands. I want<br>to hear them beg. To say they're sorry. To have  
>them screaming in pain. " Peter laughed at the<br>thought. " And I will take the other Argent's  
>out to. Including your precious little Allison. "<p>

Scott stalked forward. " I think you should  
>leave. "<p>

" Tell me, Scott, where is your friend Jackson? "  
>Peter paced in front of the property line.<p>

Scott felt Allison grab his arm tightly. Stiles  
>came up on his otherside.<p>

" What have you done? " Scott demanded.

" Now, now. " Peter admonished. " What makes you  
>believe I'll simply give you the answer? "<p>

Scott watched the man silently as he shifted into  
>his Alpha wolf form.<p>

" Holy hell. " Stiles let out. " He really means  
>to kill us this time. Well, he meant to kill us<br>before too. "

" What is he? " Allison tightened her hold on  
>Scott.<p>

" A very angry, Alpha werewolf. " Scott answered.

" Was he the one in the school that night? " She  
>demanded tearfully.<p>

" Oh yeah. " Stiles kept a close eye on the  
>Alpha.<p>

" And at the hospital? " Allison questioned.

" Unfortnately. " Stiles twitched. " He came  
>really close to making a buffet out of us. "<p>

" Stiles, He's not going away. " Scott pointed  
>out.<p>

" No, but the wolfsbane and mountain ash is  
>keeping him out. " Stiles replied.<p>

" Yeah, but Jackson..." He waffled.

" We don't like him anyway. " Stiles huffed.

" I can't believe you two kept this from me  
>and Lydia. " Allison scowled at them. " I was<br>dating you. Oh god, you went into the school,  
>alone, with an Alpha werewolf lose? Are you<br>nuts? "

Scott had to fight the urge to tuck his tail  
>between his legs and hide. Crap.<p>

" He wasn't completely helpless. " Stiles hinted.

" If you're talking about the Molotov Cocktail... "  
>She skeptically started.<p>

" Not exactly. " Scott shifted nervously.

" What else haven't you told me? " She narrowed  
>her eyes.<p>

A loud growl brought their attention back to  
>the giant Alpha werewolf in front of them.<p>

" Um, right, the serial killing wolf. " Stiles  
>paled. " So you think we should call Allison's<br>dad and set him on it? "

" My dad? " Allison glared.

" Yeah, the Argents? " Stiles gestured. " Werewolf  
>hunters. Your aunt, in particular, a major pyscho<br>with an assualt rifle. I say we sic them on each  
>other. "<p>

" Bad idea. " Scott shook his head. " What if  
>they find out about me? I don't want to have<br>them hunting me too? I have enough problems  
>with Peter trying to kill me. "<p>

" Wait, why would my family hunt you? " Allison  
>tugged him around. " Are you a werewolf? "<p>

" No. Well, I am a shapeshifter, but not a  
>werewolf. " Scott winced. " I'm something<br>way worse. "

" You mean, much more awesome. " Stiles slapped  
>his back.<p>

The Alpha let out another growl.

" Look, you can explain later, let's concentrate  
>on the Alpha for now. " Allison decided.<p>

" Good idea. " Scott sighed in relief. " And  
>I suppose we can try to get an answer about<br>Jackson as well. "

" Or not. " Stiles muttered.

" The question is what do we do? Because this is  
>a little new to me. " Allison admitted.<p>

" There's only one thing. " Scott pulled away  
>from her.<p>

" Scott, man, no! " Stiles protested. " You're  
>still injuried. Not to mention what he did to<br>you last time. "

" We have no choice. Besides, I have a plan  
>this time. " Scott smiled slyly.<p>

" A plan? A plans good. " Stiles relaxed slightly.  
>" What's your plan? "<p>

" Hold it, what are you two talking about? "  
>Allison asked.<p>

" This moron is going to fight Peter. " Stiles  
>explained. " But apparently he has a plan. "<p>

" You are not fighting him! " Allison ordered.

" I have a plan. " He repeated, on the verge of  
>whining.<p>

" What plan, could possibly, get me to agree  
>to let you fight the Alpha? " Allison deadpanned.<p>

" I assimilted an Inland Taipan. " Scott glanced  
>over at Stiles. " It's the deadlist snake in the<br>world. One bite, and even Peter's healing will  
>have trouble with the venom. "<p>

" Hold it, assimilate? " Allison cocked an  
>eyebrow.<p>

Scott and Stiles silently gestured at each other.  
>He tilted his head at her, Stiles held up his<br>hands clearly indicating she was Scott's girl,  
>he raised an eyebrow telling him he was the<br>one who'd gotten him in this trouble.

" One of you talk. Now. " Allison folded her  
>arms.<p>

" I'm a skinwalker. " Scott groaned. " I can  
>become any animal who's heart I've eaten, and<br>let me tell you, it is a very gross ability  
>despite what Stiles says. "<p>

" Wait, didn't the Zoo have a bunch of hearts  
>stolen? " Allison pointed at them. " You stole<br>from the Zoo? Twice? "

" Can we talk about this later? " Stiles did  
>a Vanana White impression at the Alpha. " Scott,<br>go snake on the Alpha, please. "

" Wait, wait, no! " Allison tried to stop them.

Scott shifted into his Beta Inland Taipan form.  
>Very dark tan scales grew where fur normally was.<br>Instead of claws his fingernails became black. His  
>eyes became pitch black with dark brown iris. A<br>forked tongue flickered out, and extremely thin,  
>needle like fangs.<p>

He crouched down and shot forward at his top  
>speed. Skidding on the grass, he ducked a swipe<br>of a large claw, and leapt for the Alpha's back.

Peter was faster. The werewolf darted forward,  
>and spun to face him. He quickly turned to face<br>him. His bones and body was more flexible now.  
>Speed faster. He would have to use it.<p>

Scott breathed deeply. Settling into a tighter  
>stance. He swayed side to side. Tensing ever<br>so slightly. At last, he moved. Arching through  
>the air, twisting around the lunging body of<br>the Alpha.

He moved between the massive claws as they  
>lashed out at him. Twirling past the snapping<br>jaws of it's mouth, and spun onto it's back.

The teenager sank his fangs into Peter's neck.  
>Injecting the venom of the Inland Taipan. The<br>Alpha jerked violently, bucking against him.

Peter howled in pain, shifted back into a human,  
>but Scott held on. He wrapped his arms around<br>the mans arms and chest.

" So want to tell us about Jackson now? " Stiles  
>wondered up to the edge of the property line.<p>

" Derek took him to the Hale house, " Peter  
>groaned. " to kill him. "<p>

Scott let go of the Alpha. He should finish  
>him off, but if Jackson was about to be killed,<br>then they had no time.

" Let's go. " He said, rushing for Stiles Jeep,  
>shifting back to human.<p>

" I'm going with you. " Allison ran after them,  
>climbing in the back. " And you two, are going<br>to tell me everything on the way. And I do mean  
>everything. "<p>

Scott found himself dragged in the back with his  
>ex. The other teen had a determined glint in her<br>eyes. He just knew he was going to have to tell  
>her the truth on the way.<p>

" Fine. I'll tell you. " He sank back.

" This is going to suck. " Stiles started the  
>Jeep.<p>

He just hoped Allison was talking to him when  
>he finished.<p>

33333

Scott pounced over Jackson, down the full length  
>of the main staircase, and landed in front of<br>Derek. His Beta Tiger form glaring at the werewolf.  
>A long tiger tail curling against his leg.<p>

" Jackson, go! I'll handle Derek. " He ordered  
>the annoying jock.<p>

The other teen scrabbled up the staircase, but  
>didn't go on. There was an air of distaste from<br>him. A hint Jackson didn't want Scott there.

Scott paused as new scents wafted in on the wind.  
>He recognized one of them. Kate Argent. He meet<br>the eyes of Derek who nodded slightly.

Then the air rang with gunshots. Bullets riddled  
>the door and walls on either side of it.<p>

" Move! " Derek grabbed him, forcing him to the  
>left.<p>

He went willingly. The left side of his chest  
>burning in pain, then his right calf, and left<br>shoulder. He collapsed in a corner close to the  
>staircase. Derek towering over him.<p>

" Go, quickly. I'll distract them. " Derek hauled  
>him up.<p>

" What about you? " Scott questioned weakly.

" I'll be okay. " Derek pushed him toward the  
>back of the house. " Now, go. "<p>

Scott stumbled down the hallway, and out of  
>the backdoor. He nearly fell to his knees.<br>Limping along, he bounced off a tree, and  
>into a second tree.<p>

He tripped over a large branch. Right into  
>a very welcome figure. She slipped her arms<br>around him, and helped him towards Stiles  
>Jeep. Hidden a hundred yards in.<p>

" Who did this? " Allison whispered.

" Your aunt and a few hunters decided to shot  
>up the house. " He panted. " Jackson was hanging<br>around until they showed up, for some reason.  
>Derek got me out of the way, then told me he'd<br>distract them. "

" Guess he's not a total jackass. " Allison  
>grimaced at all the blood he was losing.<p>

" Yeah. Though I want to know what's up with  
>Jackson. " Scott made it to the Jeep, and<br>got into the passenger seat.

" Great, another trip to the vet. " Stiles  
>hit the stearing wheel.<p>

" You go to the vet? " Allison giggled.

" He treats shifters, and hunters. " Scott  
>blushed. " Okay. "<p>

Scott let tried not to make noise as Allison  
>pressed several of Stiles spare towels for<br>lacrosse into his worst bleeding wounds.

" So does he give you flea baths? " She joked.  
>" Offer to neuter you? "<p>

" Funny. " Scott grimaced. " Next you're going  
>to try and take me for walks on a leash. "<p>

" Well, I do have this really great collar and  
>leash set. It's hot pink with sequines. " She<br>smiled broadly showing her dimples.

" Ha. Ha. " Scott glared.

" Actually, you do have several dog breeds in  
>your system now. " Stiles helpfully called back.<br>" Including a few lapdogs. One's a toy poddle."

" Oh. My. God. " Allison burst into fresh laughter.

" You're dead. " Scott threatened his best friend.

" What? It's not like I told her about the house  
>cats. Or the skunk. " Stiles rambled. " Which<br>I... just...did. Oops. Sorry. "

Scott slapped his face with his hand.

" A skunk? " She stared in disbelief. " Wait,  
>not as in the skunk you put in Jackson's car? "<p>

" Yeah. 'Fraid so. " Stiles nodded.

" A skunk. " Allison sighed. " Of all animals. "

" I know, it's bad. " Scott deflated. " I regreted  
>it the minute I ate the heart. But at the time,<br>I couldn't help it. I was too caught up in  
>pranking Jackson. "<p>

" Actually, I can see the tactical advantage. "  
>Allison soothed.<p>

Scott was doubtful. He was having a little  
>trouble breathing. Sweat was pouring down his<br>face constant streams.

" The Inland Taipan was also a good choice. It's  
>the most venomous snake in the world. " She<br>continued, worry lines deepening as his  
>condition worsened.<p>

" What are the other animals you have? " She  
>inquired.<p>

" White-tailed Deer, Common Raven, Siberian  
>Tiger, Kermode Bear, Inland Taipan, Maned Wolf,<br>Wolverine, Eastern Spotted Skunk, Little Raven,  
>Indian Grey Mongoose, Redeye Pirahna, Grey Reef<br>Shark, Red Panda, Cozumel Racoon. " Scott gasped  
>out. " Along with several species of house cats,<br>and dogs. "

Scott felt the corner of his mouth twitch when  
>Allison gently smoothed his hair.<p>

" Skinwalker gain power by gaining animals. "  
>Scott swallowed hard. " It's why we keep breaking<br>into the Zoo. "

" I'm going with you next time. " Allison told  
>him.<p>

" We're here. " Stiles braked hard.

" Good, cause I'm really hurting. " Scott moaned.

" Help me with him. " Allison got out, tossing  
>the bloody towels on the ground.<p>

" Right. " Stiles climbed out.

Scott tried to help as he was lifted from the  
>Jeep, but between the wolfsbane bullets and<br>the bloodloss he was almost completely  
>dependant on his friends.<p>

He closed his eyes and leaned into them. Simply  
>trusting them to guide him. But mostly praying<br>that when his mom got there, she didn't decide  
>to ground him.<p>

Again.

44444  
>Chapter Four<br>44444

" You're both idiots. " Lydia announced, and  
>sat primly at the lunch table with Allison.<p>

" Wha... " Stiles gaped.

" I told her. " Allison took a seat by Scott.

" Why would you do that? Do you have any idea  
>how dangerous that is? How much danger it will<br>put her in? " Stiles waved his fork at her.

" Like Peter Hale stalking us, or trapping us  
>in the school at night? " Allison questioned<br>sarcasticlly.

" Okay, good points. " Stiles admitted. " But  
>you should have asked us first. "<p>

" I didn't have time. " Allison ran her hands  
>over her face. " My Aunt Kate decided to have<br>a show and tell. She has Derek chained up,  
>being tortured. "<p>

Scott laid his hand on her arm. He could see  
>the disgust she felt at what her aunt was<br>doing.

" You know where he's being held? " Scott  
>leaned forward.<p>

" Yes. There's an underground complex beneath  
>the Hale house. " She took his hand. " But Scott,<br>we have to plan this carefully. You can't just  
>go charging in. There's several hunters stationed<br>inside. "

" Okay. We'll do it your way. " Scott let out a  
>sigh.<p>

" Great. Wonderful. " Lydia rolled her eyes.  
>" What I want to know is, how do we stop this<br>Peter guy? Because I am not going to become dog  
>food. "<p>

" I personally vote for a rocket launcher. "  
>Stiles bit into his sandwich. " Or a couple<br>of land mines. "

" He'd hear the rocket, and smell the mines. "  
>Scott reminded his friend.<p>

" Way to crush my dream. " Stiles pouted.

" We should stay simply. " Scott popped a piece  
>of orange in his mouth. " So we can adapt easier. "<p>

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Omni V. 3  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season Two<br>Summary : Scott ends up a skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott stood before Gerard with hooded eyes. He  
>had expected this day to come. Ever since the<br>night the elderly man had stabbed him and  
>threatened to kill his mother if Scott didn't<br>do the man a future favor.

" You've been quite kind to my granddaughter  
>over these last few weeks, Scott. " Gerard<br>smiled. " I appreciate your curtousy. Then  
>again you do love her. "<p>

" The favor? " Scott clenched and unclenced  
>his hands.<p>

" Oh yes, the favor. I'm afraid, I must ask  
>you to attack Allison. You see, she just isn't<br>following the family line. She doesn't trust  
>us. She actually sees monster's as people,<br>and I can't have that. " Gerard lost his smile.  
>" Otherwise, I'll have to take care of her. "<p>

" You'd kill her? " Scott's finger nails cut  
>into his palms.<p>

" If I had to, but thanks to you, I won't have  
>to. "<p>

Scott nodded and stared down at the forest floor.  
>Gerard was asking him to go against every moral<br>fiber he had. To beat Allison within an inch of  
>her life. To make her believe he was a monster,<br>and turn her into a version of Kate Argent. A  
>person for Gerard to twist, and mold into his<br>perfect little hunter.

Otherwise, Gerard would kill Scott's mom and  
>Allison.<p>

" I understand what I have to do. " Scott forced  
>his hands open.<p>

" Good boy. I assure you, your mother will be  
>safe from the family. "<p>

" I know. "

And Scott lashed out. Driving his claws into  
>Gerards lower belly, then slashed straight up<br>in a perfect imitation of the Kanima. He stepped  
>aside, letting the elderly man, hit the ground<br>face first. Reaching down, he made a single  
>slice in the back of his neck.<p>

He felt sick. Truly, nasuatingly sick. He'd  
>never killed before. When Derek had mentioned<br>going after the Alpha together, about the cure,  
>he'd pushed the idea of killing Peter into a<br>box in his mind. The box had been locked, chained,  
>pad locked, put into a chest, put into a large<br>vault, and then forgotten.

' Oh god. ' Scott stumbled away from the body.

He had to get away from there. Away from Gerard.  
>Away from the Argents. Away from Beacon Hills.<p>

He couldn't be there. Not now.

He just had to go. Somewhere. Anywhere.

' Sorry guys. '

00000

" Here you go, kid. L.A. " The fat, truck driver  
>pulled into a diner parking lot.<p>

" Thanks for the ride. " Scott reached for the  
>door to get out.<p>

He was tired from the four hour drive, and  
>starving from not eating since lunch. It was<br>going three in the morning. Long past when he  
>would be in bed.<p>

" Look, why don't you let me buy you something  
>to eat, and we can talk. " Dean said, pushing<br>his cheap ball cap up to scratch at his sweaty  
>head.<p>

" There's nothing to talk about. " Scott grabbed  
>his book bag with all his worldly possesions.<p>

" Not even how an Omega's going to survive in a  
>large city teeming with were's? " The truck driver<br>wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans asked.

Scott froze in horror and glanced back at Dean.  
>The man stared back calmly with yellow wolf eyes.<p>

" You're..."

" A Beta werewolf. " The man shifted his eyes back  
>to brown. " My pack lives here in the city. Now,<br>how about we eat, and have that talk. "

Scott hesitantly nodded, climbing out of the truck  
>after the large man.<p>

" Why did you help me? " He asked, following the  
>man into the quiet diner.<p>

" I smelled the blood and self-disgust on you. "  
>Dean gestured to a waitress behind the counter.<br>" Figured you were running on instinct. "

" It was the leader of the Argent family. He was  
>blackmailing me into doing a favor for him. When<br>he called it in, I couldn't do it. " Scott slumped  
>down.<p>

" So you took him out. " Dean nodded in  
>understanding. " I get it. Not a good situation<br>for you though. You're a weak, untrained Omega.  
>The hunter's can take you out with ease. "<p>

" I know. " Scott growled in frustration.

" My pack is always willing to take in strays. "  
>Dean took a menu from the holder on the table.<br>" They have plenty of room at the gym. My  
>Alpha is powerful and can teach you what you<br>need to know. "

" I don't need a pack. " Scott glared.

" I didn't say you had to join. " Dean corrected.  
>" Just stick around for a while. Learn from<br>them. Train up a little. Get some knowledge  
>to go with your wolf. "<p>

Scott considered the offer. He did need to  
>know about what he was. After all, how was<br>he going to surivive without it.

" There's more than werewolves out here. "  
>Dean warned. " There's every type of were,<br>there is animal. There's also vampires, and  
>witches, and mermaids. For every myth, there's<br>a reality. Beacon Hill's has remained untouched  
>but L.A. hasn't. "<p>

" You're joking, right? " Scott shivered.

" No. The were's in this city are at war  
>with each other. Some animals don't get along<br>with others, some make treaties with others.  
>It's complicated and loaded with politics. "<br>Dean frowned darkly. " You can't just walk  
>around here without a clue, Scott. Alpha's<br>of other species will attack you for being  
>a wolf. They will kill you. But not quickly.<br>They will put the bite on you. "

" The bite? "

" Yes, despite being a wolf, you can be  
>infected with other forms of lythrapy. The<br>difference is, once you have one form of  
>lythrapy in your system, it becomes almost<br>certain it will be lethal. " Dean warned.

" Almost? "

" There is a very rare chance of surviving  
>the second bite. Extremely rare. " Dean<br>sat his menu down. " If the were in question  
>does survive, he changes from a were, to a<br>skinwalker. A type of shifter who can turn  
>into any animal who's blood he injests. He<br>still has a Beta form, but he gains a second,  
>normal animal form. When he becomes an Alpha<br>he gets the Alpha forms. "

" Cool. " Scott blinked.

" Yeah. " Dean picked the menu back up. " Now  
>food. I'm a growing wolf, and so are you. "<p>

Scott grabbed a menu and studied it. There was  
>way to much to learn about the supernatural<br>community. Maybe his leaving was a good thing  
>after all.<p>

00000

The teenager walked quickly along the last  
>street toward the gym housing the pack. He<br>felt like he was being stalked. He had been  
>feeling followed for the last thirty minutes.<p>

He sped up. Hoping to reach the gym faster.  
>Suddenly arms grabbed him, lifting him into<br>the air. He struggled against the people  
>holding him.<p>

He growled as he was slammed into the ground.  
>More people surrounding him. One person taking<br>hold of each limb and pinning him down to the  
>sidewalk.<p>

" Well, well, well. Look what the dog dragged  
>in. " A male voice purred. A muscular, tall<br>man stepped into the light with red glowing  
>feline eyes. " A brand new wolfie is in town. "<p>

" Let me go! " Scott arched up against the  
>were's restraining him. " I haven't done anything<br>to you. "

" You're a wolf, you don't have to do anything. "  
>The man prowled forward. " After all, you ever<br>heard the saying, fighting like cats and dogs? "

" Don't, please. " Scott begged shifting to his  
>Beta form with a growl.<p>

The Alpha shifted also. Cat claws and fangs.  
>A golden mane. The group were werelion's.<p>

" Back away from the kid, Marc. " A female voice  
>ordered.<p>

The Alpha lion darted forward and sank his fangs  
>into Scott's shoulder. He howled out in pain,<br>biting down in the Alpha's neck in turn. Scott  
>dug deep into the spine and clenched his jaw<br>until he heard the bone break.

Scott felt the Alpha pried off him, and let  
>go. Seconds later, a pack of werewolves raced<br>forward and surrounded him. The werelions were  
>taking off in the opposite direction.<p>

" Get him inside. " The female wolf ordered  
>quietly. " He can, at least, die in a bed. "<p>

The teenager let the pain drag him into darkness.  
>Very much aware he was dying. He would never see<br>his friends, or family again. Never see Allison  
>again.<p>

' I'm sorry everyone. '

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

He'd been watching them for several months. They  
>were trying to solve the identity of a monster<br>killing humans. A very old, very dangerous  
>monster. So far they were alive, and getting<br>out of the situations intact.

Tonight had been more of the same.

Allison, Stiles, and Lydia poking around the  
>sight of a murder. Lydia and Stiles arguing<br>with each other. Allison trying to get them  
>to work together.<p>

He watched it all silently from the shadows  
>were he crouched. His arms hanging from their<br>perchs on his thighs.

" Will you two cut it out? " Allison snapped.  
>" We need to figure this out. "<p>

" Don't you think I know that. " Stiles swung  
>his flash light around. " Hello, serial killer<br>monster. I don't want to end up a Stiles buffet. "

" Then shut up and help. " Allison sighed,  
>kneeling to the blood splattered floor.<p>

" Uh, guys? " Lydia tugged at Stiles sleeve.

" Not now. " Stiles batted her hand away.

" Guy? " Lydia insisted.

" I don't think we'll learn anything new from  
>a blood stain. " Stiles absently swatted at<br>Lydia's hand.

" Well, we have to try something. " Allison  
>stood up. " Because we're getting nowhere fast. "<p>

" Guys! " Lydia shrieked. " It's here! "

He shifted into his wolf Beta form. The two  
>differences being a wolf tail ripping through<br>the back of his jeans and the red wolf eyes.  
>Scanning the room, he saw the culprate instantly.<p>

A handsome man dropped into the room. Middle aged,  
>with brown hair, perfectly styled. Light blue eyes,<br>and slender lips. His clothes were simple khaki  
>pants and a long sleeved, blue polo shirt. Brown<br>loafers were on his feet.

A vampire.

' Shit! '

A very old, very ancient vampire.

He dived forward, out of the shadows. Rolling  
>to his feet in front of the trio.<p>

" Do not touch them, blood drinker. " He growled  
>low in his throat.<p>

" I wondered when you'd show yourself, mongreal. "  
>The vampire smirked. " You've been stalking these<br>humans for months. I almost lost hope you would  
>come out and play. "<p>

" Leave! " He demanded harshly the growl deeper.

" Or what? " The vampire's eyes flashed red.  
>" You'll kill me? You maybe an Alpha, boy, but<br>you're nowhere near my level. "

" We'll see. " He hunched over to get ready to  
>fight this creature.<p>

" You are amusing. I have to admit, I never  
>thought I'd live to see the day when I'd get<br>to meet one of your kind. " The vampire chuckled.  
>" You are quite the rarity, and the one's who<br>do get made, usually don't last long. But you,  
>you're something special. You're several years<br>old now. An Alpha, too. "

" Glad to be of service. " He snarled.

" Hmm. " The vampires eyes flickered over the  
>nervous humans then back to him. " I'll let your<br>little pack of human's live for now. Simply  
>because you are so rare. I'd hate to have to<br>make you extinct. But interfere in my buisness  
>again, and I can't promise the same. "<p>

He stayed alert as the vampire became fog and  
>drifted out of the house. Sensing the entire<br>area around him, he strained to feel for the  
>vampire. He felt the ancient vampire leave<br>his range and gradually relaxed. Shifting back  
>to human, and standing back up.<p>

" Scott, man, is that you? " Stiles walked up  
>to him.<p>

" Hi. " He spun around to face the three humans.  
>" Um, surprise? "<p>

" I have never been so glad to see you before in  
>my life. " Stiles grabbed him in a tight hug.<br>" So glad, I'll forgive you for disappearing for  
>so many years. "<p>

" Good to see you too. " Scott smiled, clapping  
>his friend on the back.<p>

" I'm just happy you chased off the creep. "  
>Lydia shuddered. " I mean, a vampire? Really? "<p>

Scott let go of Stiles.

" When did you go Alpha wolf? " Stiles asked.

" About three years ago. " Scott blushed, trying  
>not to look at Allison.<p>

" Where were you? " Allison walked up to him.

" Allison... " Scott trailed off.

" Where. Were. You? " She demanded.

He saw Stiles and Lydia both looking away. The  
>two adults finding various things intently<br>interesting. Their cell phones, their nails, a  
>spider on the wall.<p>

" L.A. " Scott finally said. " I was staying with  
>a werewolf pack there. "<p>

" Why? " Allison got tears in her eyes. " Why the  
>hell did you run? Why did you leave us? Leave me? "<p>

" I had to. " Scott folded his arms. " Gerard...  
>I killed Gerard. "<p>

" What...? No, it was the Kanima. " She denied.

" I made it look like it. But it was me. He  
>threatened to kill my mom if I didn't do a<br>favor for him. But what he asked me to do... "  
>Scott swallowed back the bile. " I can't think<br>about it without getting sick. I panicked and  
>I killed him. "<p>

He watched Allison press her hand to her forehead.  
>Her method of trying to think when she was upset.<br>Tears were streaming from her eyes. Their friends  
>weren't bothering trying to look interested in<br>other things anymore.

" Why didn't you come to us? " Stiles frowned.  
>" I would have helped you. "<p>

" I know, but when I realized I killed him I  
>got so sick. I was sweating all over, my stomach<br>wouldn't leave me alone, I was hyperventilating.  
>My head was pounding. It was horrible. " Scott<br>scoffed his toe. " The wolf was driving for a  
>few hours. It wanted away from the body, from<br>the forest, and the town. By the time I recovered,  
>I was in a semi, half-way to L.A. "<p>

" I knew you didn't like the idea of killing. I  
>guess, I just never knew how much. " Stiles frowned.<p>

" What was the favor? " Lydia inquired.

" It doesn't matter. " Scott dug his hands into  
>his pockets.<p>

" Yeah, okay, but what was it? " Lydia pushed.

" Drop it. " Scott scowled.

" Answer her question. " Allison swiped at her  
>face. " What did Gerard ask you to do? "<p>

Scott flinched under her stare. He didn't want  
>to tell her, but he knew her too well. If he<br>didn't, she'd keep digging until she found an  
>answer.<p>

" He wanted me to attack you. To beat you almost  
>to the point of death. He said you weren't toeing<br>the family line, and didn't trust the family. You  
>were too sympathic to the monsters. If I didn't<br>do it, he'd have to take care of you. " Scott  
>slumped. " I figured what he was going to do<br>was try and create another Kate Argent. Using  
>me to start the process. "<p>

She stepped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

" I'm sorry I ran. " He whispered.

" It's okay. I understand why you did. But next  
>time, no running. " She ordered.<p>

" I promise. " He agreed.

" What do you say, we get out of here, and talk  
>over some nice greasy burgers? " Stiles clapped<br>excitedly.

" I could use a salad. " Lydia perked up.

" Sure. " Scott smiled. " I haven't had real food  
>since breakfast. "<p>

" Scott! " Allison slapped his chest. " You can't  
>skip meals like that. "<p>

" I was trying to find out about the vampire. But  
>the circles I have to go into to get the info<br>doesn't eat human food. " Scott rubbed his chest.  
>" So it's not my fault. "<p>

" By the way, a tail? " Lydia cocked an eyebrow.

Scott groaned at the reminder, his head down in  
>pure horror. He followed them out in the same<br>state. Feeling Allison's amusement in the air.  
>The woman obviously remembering the joke she'd<br>made back in junior year about him growing a  
>tail.<p>

" Much to my disgust, I now have a tail. " Scott  
>practically snorted. " And no, werewolves do not<br>grow tails. "

" Then how...? " Allison gestured.

" Urg. " Scott slumped. " After I got to L.A. I  
>was given a kill bite by a werelion. "<p>

" What's a kill bite? " Allison glanced over at  
>him in concern.<p>

" It's where an Alpha of a different species of  
>were infects you. The percentage of survival is<br>so rare it's less than one percent. " Scott saw  
>her pale. " If you do survive, you're no longer<br>a were at all, but a skinwalker. Hence, the tail. "

" Wait, isn't a skinwalker, capable of shifting  
>into any animal? " Stiles lit up.<p>

" Yes and no. " Scott smirked at his friend.  
>" They can become any animal who's blood they<br>ingest. Otherwise, no. "

" Awesome. " Stiles practically sparkled at the  
>potential.<p>

" Oh, great. " Lydia huffed. " He'll be high all  
>night now. "<p>

" It is kind of cool. " Allison beamed. " Does  
>you upgrade come with any other awesome powers? "<p>

" A few things. " He admitted.

" What? " Stiles ran up.

" I have three forms. My Alpha, my Beta, and I  
>can take on the appearance of the normal animal<br>as well. "

" Oh man. " Stiles nibbled on his thumb nail.  
>" Any birds? "<p>

" A couple. " Scott grinned wicked. " I grow wings  
>in any of my bird Beta forms. "<p>

Stiles let out a whimper.

" I have a shark and piranha too. You should see  
>me in water when I use them. " Scott grew more<br>wicked when Stiles shirt collar ended up in his  
>mouth and he was tugging on it like a dog.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Omni V. 4  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season Two<br>Summary : Scott ends up a skinwalker.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott front flipped over the twenty foot gap,  
>landing on the roof of the flattened car, and<br>sprinted forward. He leapt as he reached the  
>hood, aware he was a hundred plus feet in the<br>air, and planted his hands on the trunk of  
>the trunk of the next car, rolling forward<br>and coming up on his feet in a dead run.

He rapidly began to climb a massive metal  
>construction beam leaning against the stack<br>of cars. Using his claws and the bottoms of  
>his shoes to race up it, to the next stack<br>of cars, a hundred and fifty feet higher up.

His muscles bulged with effort. He slipped  
>several times, but he kept going, digging in<br>deeper. His wolf panting and growling at the  
>thought of being beaten by something like this.<p>

' Gerard knows. ' Scott pounced off the beam,  
>racing forward on the training ground he'd<br>stumbled across that night. ' He stabbed me,  
>called me a Beta. He threatened to kill my<br>human mother. '

He had been racing in the forest after taking  
>his mother home. Needing to think about what<br>happened and blow off steam. Then he'd come  
>across this place.<p>

It was perfect. Abandoned and filled with a  
>ton of dumped cars, whole and crushed. Along<br>with construction material and equipment. All  
>in a way Scott could use it for various training<br>courses and work outs.

' He wants me to do him a future favor. ' Scott  
>panted harshly, sweat soaking his shirt, and face.<br>' Bastard knows I'm still dating Allison. '

He jumped down a twenty foot incline, and rolled  
>side ways under a ten foot concrete panel. Scott<br>came up on one hand, twisting his body, and pushed  
>off to force his body over a sharp length of glass.<p>

' He loves Allison, but will it keep him from  
>hurting her? ' He went faster. ' Kate Argent was<br>his daughter, and she killed humans. Now he's  
>threatening the same thing. He threw the code<br>out. How much further is he willing to push? '

He skidded to a stop at the starting point and  
>looked at the timer on his watch.<p>

8:24 flashed up at him.

He wasn't good enough. He wasn't fast enough.  
>Strong enough, flexible enough, his reflexes<br>weren't good enough, creative enough.

Scott angrily yanked his shirt off and dropped  
>it to the ground. The sweat pouring off him in<br>steady streams.

' What the hell am I going to do? '

Because he couldn't let Gerard kill his mom, or  
>possibly Allison. But he had no answers. No one<br>to go to for help.

He'd called Stiles already. The other teen had  
>been exhausted after the night he'd had, and<br>had no real advice yet. Well, there had been  
>some cursing, a thump where Stiles had fallen<br>out of bed, and several pointed questions about  
>whether Gerard had mentioned killing Stiles,<br>Stiles name, or hinted at Stiles in any shape  
>or form.<p>

Scott set his watch timer back to zero.

Gerard had just gone from being a Kate Argent  
>sized threat to a Peter Hale sized threat. Did<br>that mean he should kill the man? Could he do  
>it if he had too?<p>

He had never killed anyone in his life. Nor did  
>he believe in it. When he learned a cure might<br>be found in the Alpha, he'd struggled greatly  
>with what to do.<p>

But to save his mom...

Gerard wanted a future favor from him in exchange  
>for her life. Something told him the favor would<br>not be good. It would be something going against  
>everything he believed in, everything he stood<br>for.

He crounched down into a comfortable starting  
>position, and put his fingers on the start<br>button of his watch.

' What am I going to do? '

Scott didn't know, but he had to get stronger.

Fast.

00000

" Can I just say, you look horrible. " Stiles  
>shut his locker. " Is it the whole psycho gramps<br>thing? "

" Who's psycho gramps? " Allison walked up,  
>doing a double take as she saw Scott. " You<br>look horrible. Did something happen? "

" Your granddad decided to pull a Kate on your  
>boyfriend last night. " Stiles waved his hand<br>wildly.

" Stiles! " Scott tried to stop him.

" What?! Are you okay? " Allison grabbed him.  
>" What did he do? "<p>

" He stabbed him in the stomach with a knife  
>and told him he knew he was a Beta. Then he told<br>Scott if he didn't do some future favor for him,  
>he'd kill his mom. " Stiles explained. " Which<br>you still haven't told me why you look like the  
>night of the living dead. "<p>

" I found someplace to train last night. " Scott  
>shrugged. " It's this abandoned place way out.<br>It's awesome, filled with wrecked cars and  
>construction stuff. I was there for hours just<br>running my own obstacle course. "

" That is so cool. " Stiles lit up. " You have  
>got to show me this place. Wait, aren't you two<br>supposed to be ignoring each other in public? "

" It was weird, but last night, Gerard said he's  
>all for me being friends with Scott. " Allison<br>bit her lip.

" Shit. " Scott cursed. " This can't be good. "

" I don't like this. " Stiles agreed. " This  
>guy is giving me the heebie jeebies. "<p>

" Gerard is death to all werewolves, so why is he  
>okay with you being friends with me? "<br>Scott wondered nervously. " He stabbed me in  
>the gut, held the knife there, and proceeded<br>to talk about how he could act like a gentle,  
>loving grandfather, or kill my mom. "<p>

" We'll protect her. " Allison assured.

" How? " Scott stared into her eyes. " And what  
>about you? Can we be sure he won't hurt you? "<p>

" You don't think...? " Allison trailed off.

" Allison, he said I didn't play the part of a  
>broken hearted teenager well. He knows we're<br>still dating. He knows I'm a Beta. " Scott  
>desperately tried to make her understand. " If<br>he's capable of killing my mom, then who's to  
>say he's not capable of hurting, or even<br>killing a member of his family. "

" I hate to say it, but he's right. " Stiles  
>shrugged on his book bag. " This guy is way<br>out there, and you said yourself, he's the  
>guy who fathered Kate. How much did he teach<br>her? I mean, personally teach her? "

" You don't think she learned to be like that  
>from him? " Allison became horrified, a look<br>of dawning spreading across her face. " Oh  
>god. You think Kate was a watered down version<br>of Gerard. "

" No. " Stiles denied. " Well, maybe. "

" I don't know. " Scott shook his head. " All  
>I know is what I experienced last night, and<br>the way he mentioned the favor of his... It  
>worries me. You know me, I would help your<br>family if they needed. Hell, I would have  
>saved your aunt if I could have, but Gerard... "<p>

" I know. " Allison laid her hand on his arm.  
>" Trust me, Scott, I know. "<p>

" Allison. He scares me. The way Peter did. "  
>Scott admitted his fears. " I'm afraid he'll<br>ask me to do something against my morals. "

" We'll figure something out. I promise. "  
>Allison smiled slightly.<p>

" We're with you, man. " Stiles swore. " But  
>you have got to show me your training site<br>today. "

" Sounds fun. " Allison agreed.

" Sure. " Scott relaxed. " It's in the middle  
>of nowhere. So it's perfect for a little chaos,<br>and a lot of noise. "

Perfect indeed.

00000

" You wanted to see me, sir? " Scott hesitantly  
>entered the Principals office.<p>

" Scott! Great to see you. " Gerard beamed. " Come  
>in, come in. Why don't you close the door. "<p>

He slowly closed the door, and inched into the  
>room. He was quite aware the old man was far<br>more dangerous than himself.

" You told Allison about our little talk last  
>night. " Gerard kept smiling, standing from his<br>chair, and walking around his desk.

" What? No, of course not! " Scott protested.

" Now, don't lie to me. " Gerard laid an arm  
>across Scott's shoulders. " I'm not stupid. I<br>saw you talking to your friend Stiles and my  
>granddaugher. "<p>

" We were talking about homework. "

Scott gasped in pain, glancing down to see a  
>knife in his stomach again.<p>

" You're probably wondering why it's burning  
>so badly. " Gerard's smile grew. " I coated<br>the blade with wolfsbane. Oh, the wound will  
>heal, just more slowly, and well, I'm afraid<br>it will leave a nasty scar behind. Not to  
>mention the pain it causes... "<p>

He gripped the elderly man's wrist weakly.

" I know, you're trying to figure out why I'm  
>upset. After all, I didn't say you couldn't<br>tell anyone. But here's the thing. The favor  
>I needed just became obsolute. " Gerard lost<br>his smile. " I needed you to keep Allison  
>loyal to the Argents. "<p>

' He's going to kill me. '

" You're thinking I'm going to kill you. You're  
>right. Just not yet. Not until I've gotten cetain<br>information out of you. " Gerard smirked darkly.  
>" And I assure you, I'm going to be very creative<br>doing it. "

Scott whimpered as the world went dark around him.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Allison was worried. Scott had been called to  
>Gerard's office hours ago, and no one had seen<br>him since. He also hadn't shown up to go to his  
>practice site.<p>

" This feels wrong. " Stiles finally said.

" I'm going to check out Gerard's office. " Allison  
>stood up from the bench.<p>

" Should I go with you? " Stiles asked.

" No, wait here in case he shows up. " Allison  
>ordered.<p>

She headed into the school and towards the  
>Principals office. Stepping into the open door,<br>she saw several dark spots in the carpet. Ones  
>that hadn't been there yesterday.<p>

Blood.

" Allison. "

She turned to her grandfather as he entered the  
>office, and pasted on her best smile.<p>

" I thought you already left. "

" I was looking for Scott. " She said. " I heard  
>he'd been sent to you, and was hoping you'd know<br>where he was. "

" I'm afraid not. " Gerard sat in his chair with  
>a tired groan. " That rascal of yours took off<br>about an hour ago. I think he said something about  
>meeting Stiles. "<p>

" Oh. " Allison sighed. " Well, I should go and  
>try Stiles then. Bye. "<p>

" Good luck. " Gerard laughed.

" Thanks. "

She left the office with a smile, dropping it  
>the further she got.<p>

' The bastard... '

He knew where Scott was. There was blood on the  
>carpet. He lied.<p>

She broke into a run.

' Please, don't be dead. '

Allison hit the front doors, jumping the stairs,  
>and grabbing Stiles.<p>

" What is it?! " Stiles demanded. " Where's Scott? "

" There's blood on the carpet. " She whispered,  
>forcing Stiles to walk toward the parking lot.<br>" Then Gerard showed up and he lied to my face.  
>He said Scott left an hour ago, to meet you. "<p>

" Oh god. " Stiles grabbed his head. " But why?  
>Scott said he wanted a favor, so why do this?<br>Why attack Scott? "

Allison halted by Stiles Jeep. She hadn't thought  
>about that.<p>

" I don't know. It doesn't make sense. " Allison  
>frowned.<p>

" Well, what changed between last night and Scott  
>going to his office? " Stiles asked.<p>

" Nothing. " Allison said. " Except... he told  
>us. "<p>

" Okay, I can see how that's a bad thing, but I'm  
>not a threat. " Stiles gestured.<p>

" Not you. " Allison grew angry. " Me. "

" What? "

Allison remembered the conversation she'd had  
>with Gerard the night before the lacrosse game.<br>The night before Gerard had Scott over for dinner.  
>How he'd talked about Allison completely trusting<br>the family over everyone. How he'd talked about  
>Kate.<p>

" It's about me. The favor was going to be about  
>me. When Scott told me what Gerard did, the<br>favor couldn't be used anymore, so Gerard had  
>no more reason to keep Scott around. " Allison<br>grew hard.

" Shit. " Stiles hit his Jeep. " What do we do?  
>We don't even know if Scott's alive. "<p>

" He is. " Allison said.

" How can you be sure? "

" Because Gerard will want to know about any  
>werewolves and about the creature who's killing<br>people. " Allison trembled slightly. " Worse,  
>he'll want to get revenge against the werewolf<br>who touched his granddaughter. "

" Oh... crap. " Stiles paled and became green  
>around the gills. " He's ancient. An expert<br>werewolf hunter, he probably knows thousands  
>of torture techniques. "<p>

Allison didn't respond to her friend. She didn't  
>need to.<p>

" We have to hurry. " Stiles swallowed. " Do  
>you know where their holding him? "<p>

" Maybe. Kate was holding Derek below the Hale  
>house. "<p>

" They wouldn't go back there, would they? "  
>Stiles questioned doubtfully.<p>

" It's where they're training me. " Allison  
>answered.<p>

" I guess we have no other leads. " Stiles  
>sighed. " Let's go. "<p>

Allison headed for her car, and hoped they  
>would get lucky. But something told her, she<br>wouldn't get her wish.

11111

Freezing water sprayed over him, waking him up  
>again. Blood poured off his body, mixing with<br>sweat.

" Good evening, Scott. " Chris Argent grinned  
>up at him. " Try not to pass out this time. It<br>ruins the fun. "

" So sorry. " He panted.

" No problem. " Chris reached for the instrument  
>tray. The hunter lifted a syringe filled with<br>blood. " Don't worry, this will hurt a lot. "

" What is that? " Scott jerked on his chains.

" This is a little something Gerard picked up  
>in India. " Chris stabbed it into Scott's<br>chest. " Weretiger blood. You see after a small  
>family discussion, it was decided a quick death<br>was too good for you. Instead, we'll let your  
>own body tear itself apart. "<p>

Scott strained against the chains as Chris  
>injected the blood into him.<p>

" There now. One down. " Chris picked up  
>another syringe. " Werebear blood. "<p>

" How will this kill me? " He demanded.

" On the next full moon, all this were blood  
>will activate. " Chris injected the blood, and<br>picked up another syringe. " Wereraven blood.  
>All those animals in you, fighting each other<br>for control. In your mind and your body. "

Chris picked up another syringe.

" Wereshark. " The hunter pushed the blood in.  
>" The best part is. The more were blood you<br>have in you, the more painful, and the longer  
>your death will take. Thankfully, Gerard has<br>gathered a lot of samples over his many years  
>of hunting. "<p>

Scott felt hot pain in his heart from the  
>injections.<p>

" Here's a good one. " Chris held up the next  
>syringe. " Wererabbit. "<p>

' Stiles, Allison. Where are you? '

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

" They're not here. " Stiles kicked a chair over.

" I can see that. " Allison tried not to panic.

" Yeah, so can I. " Stiles pointed out. " So  
>where are they? "<p>

" I don't know. " Allison struggled not to lose  
>it.<p>

Her boyfriend was in the hands of her family.  
>Who she very much did not trust. Especially<br>Gerard.

" What about Derek? " Allison hated asking.

" Not a good idea. " Stiles said. " Scott got  
>beat up pretty badly by him, and Scott beat up<br>his pack before that. Plus, well, Scott suggested  
>working with your family on the whole stopping<br>the monster thing. Derek did not take well to  
>his suggestion. "<p>

Allison pinched the bridge of her nose. She  
>really had to sit Scott down and get him to<br>tell her these things. When she got him out  
>of her families hands.<p>

" Call him anyway. " She demanded.

" Fine. " Stiles pulled his cell phone out, and  
>dialed. " Hey, Derek, it's Stiles. Don't hang up!<br>Allison made me call. Her family has Scott, and  
>we have no idea where they have him! "<p>

Stiles jerked the phone away from his ear, and  
>she winced at the loud cursing at the other end.<p>

" Will you cut it out? " Stiles yelled into the  
>phone, easying it back to his ear. " We know he's<br>alive. Gerard will want revenge for Scott getting  
>close to Allison. You know, the werewolf thing. "<p>

" Yeah, we'll be there. Just no ripping my head...  
>off. " Stiles sighed hanging up the phone. " Great<br>we now have a cranky wolf to deal with. Along with  
>said wolf's pack. "<p>

Allison couldn't help agree. She didn't like Erica  
>much. The girl had been a little to close to Scott<br>for her liking. Oh, she trusted Scott. It was the  
>blonde she didn't trust.<p>

Male wolves were loyal to their mates.  
>Monotogamous.<p>

If there was one good thing about dating a  
>werewolf, it was that. She would never have to<br>worry about him cheating on her.

" He said to meet him at Scott's rock in half  
>an hour. " Stiles interrupted her thoughts.<p>

" Scott's rock? " She cocked a curious eyebrow.

" It's this cliff over looking the forest. "  
>Stiles lead her out of the underground complex.<br>" He loves it for some reason. He's gone up  
>there several times. Sometimes to think, others<br>to howl. "

Allison glanced up at the darkening sky and  
>scanned the horizen for what he was talking<br>about.

" You can't see it from here. " Stiles stopped  
>her. " He'd hoped to show it to you one weekend<br>soon. He was planning a surpise picnic. "

" Now it's ruined. " She whispered sadly.

" He'll be okay. " Stiles walked beside her  
>back to the cars.<p>

" I know. "

' I hope. '

22222

" Wereskunk. " Chris injected the blood. " Huh.  
>I didn't know there was a wereskunk. The smell<br>must be horrendus. "

Scott weakly cracked his eyes open, his blood  
>burning so badly he couldn't move, and barely<br>had the ability to breath.

" Ah, the last one. " Chris lifted the syringe.  
>" Weremongoose. "<p>

" Then I suppose it's my turn. " Gerard entered  
>with Victoria. " Afterall, I do need to teach<br>him what happens when a mongreal paws my precious  
>granddaughter. "<p>

" As long as we can watch the show. " Victoria  
>smirked.<p>

" Of course, my dear. " Gerard unbuttoned his  
>coat, and hung it on a hook by the metal door.<br>" I always appreciate an audience. "

" You used all the blood? " Victoria perched  
>lady like on a chair in the far corner.<p>

" All of it. " Chris sat next to her. " Thirty  
>plus types. "<p>

" My, his death will be painful. " Gerard chuckled,  
>rolling up his plaid sleeves. " You seem to be in<br>considerable pain, my boy. "

Scott glared weakly at Gerard. The kindly old  
>man routine wasn't going to work anymore. Not<br>on him.

" I'm going to have to torture you, you  
>understand. " Gerard lifted a single whip, and<br>dipped it into a container of liquid labeled  
>wolfsbane. " You see, you touched Allison, and<br>I can't have that. Later I'll get around to  
>asking questions. About who are werewolves,<br>and about the monster killing people. But for  
>now, Allison is the priority. "<p>

The old man moved behind him and Scott braced  
>himself. The whip was short so it would be<br>easier to use. With the coating of wolfsbane  
>it would also hurt and keep on hurting. Not<br>to mention scar.

Crack!

Scott bit into his lip to stop the scream. He  
>wouldn't give Gerard the satisfaction. He would<br>hold in the pain. The agony would be his private  
>nightmare. Later he would release it. Until then,<br>he could deal.

Crack!

If there was a later.

33333  
>Chapter Three<br>33333

Allison stared hard at the smirking Erica. She  
>didn't have time for this crap. Much less for<br>an oversexed wolf, with little to back it up  
>with.<p>

" We've checked underneath the Hale house. "  
>Stiles pealed his eyes off Erica. " He's not<br>there. It hasn't been used at all, in fact. "

" I'm surprised his little girlfriend is  
>willing to help. " Derek glared at Allison.<p>

She returned it full blast.

" Of course, I'm willing to help. I love  
>Scott. " She snapped at the werewolf. " You<br>can hear the truth. "

" I know you can't trust the Argent's. Any  
>Argent. " Derek replied. " No matter what<br>I can or can't hear. "

She narrowed her eyes at the man. He was  
>going to be a major problem in the future.<br>She wouldn't at all be surprised if he didn't  
>try and set Erica up with Scott. Use her to<br>get him into the pack.

' Well, hell. ' She cursed.

The couple was getting it from all sides. The  
>only ones not giving them a hard time was Stiles<br>and Lydia.

' Maybe we should runaway. '

" We need to find Scott. Now. " She lifted her  
>chin defintely to Derek.<p>

" Leave that to me. " He stepped further onto  
>the cliff and let loose a howl over the forest.<p>

" That's it? " Stiles said incrediblously.  
>" That's your brillant plan? A howl? "<p>

" It's how Scott found and saved me from Kate? "  
>Derek smirked and climbed down from the cliff.<p>

" I meant to say well done. " Stiles hurried.  
>" Masterfull plan. "<p>

Allison stared out into the night. Waiting.  
>Listening.<p>

" Why isn't he answering? " She whispered.

Then it came. A single, weak, piercing howl.

" There. " Isaac lifted his head up.

Boyd and Erica smiled at each other. Allison  
>felt relief fill her heart as Stiles clapped<br>her back.

" Let's go. " Derek ordered.

' Hang on. '

33333

Scott spit blood from his mouth as he stopped  
>howling. More blood covered his chest from the<br>scapel slices made by Gerard.

" Calling the local pack? " Gerard inquired.  
>" They won't get past the front door. I have<br>men stationed with guns loaded with wolfsbane  
>bullets. "<p>

He'd be worried if Derek's howl hadn't mentioned  
>Stiles and Allison. Along with a plan.<p>

Gerard made another slice in his chest with  
>the scalpel.<p>

" Now, I've whipped you. I've ripped all your  
>nails from your hands and feet. I've poured<br>powdered wolfsbane on all your wounds. Not to  
>mention my personal favorite. " Gerard darkly<br>smirked. " Ripping your canines out while you  
>were transformed. I'm going to make a necklace<br>out of those. A werewolf tooth necklace. "

The teenager hung from the chains. He was useless.  
>He couldn't do anything.<p>

" Who are werewolves? "

" The monster you want is called a Kanima. "  
>Scott gasped out. " It's a lizard like creature.<br>With scales and a tail. It won't go into water.  
>It has a bad reaction to it's reflections. It<br>doesn't know what it is. "

" A kanima? " Gerard paused in interest.  
>" Very good. Now the wolves? "<p>

Scott glanced toward the two younger Argents.

" Gerard threatened to kill my mom if I didn't  
>do him a favor. " Scott panted out. " But I told<br>Allison and then he captured me. He wanted to  
>use me to ensure Allison's loyalty to your<br>family. "

" You were going to kill a human? " Chris  
>stood up with anger.<p>

" The mother of a werewolf. " Gerard coldly  
>responded. " A bitch to be put down. "<p>

Scott trembled in rage, but held his temper  
>for the moment.<p>

" We don't kill humans! Any humans! " Chris  
>yelled. " It's bad enough, dimissing the code<br>the way you have, but to go after humans? "

" Shut your mouth, boy! I'm your elder and you  
>will do as I say! " Gerard bellowed.<p>

Scott watched Chris go quiet. Victoria stood  
>up with a similar expression of distaste on<br>her face.

" Gerard, be sensible. We can not cross this  
>line. The family can not condone the murder of<br>human being's. No matter what their relation  
>maybe. " Victoria sharply retorted. " It's<br>this line of thought which lead to Kate's  
>death. "<p>

" Very well, no human deaths. " Gerard backed  
>off. " But I will not reinstate the code. "<p>

" Of course. " Victoria gracefully nodded.

" It's too late for the boy anyway. " Gerard  
>laughed. " The were blood made sure of that. "<p>

The metal door slammed open and everyone looked  
>over at it. Derek stalked in, with Stiles,<br>and Allison behind them. Allison armed with  
>a bow and quiver.<p>

' Oh hell. '

" Allison, what have you done? " Chris demanded.

Scott saw a very cold fury in his girlfriend's  
>eyes. It was directed at her family.<p>

" Now, don't be too hard on the girl. " Gerard  
>brushed off Chris's question. " She is in love<br>afterall. "

" She brought a werewolf here. " Victoria  
>scowled.<p>

Scott groaned as Stiles unclasped the chains,  
>and caught him.<p>

" She did. " Gerard chuckled. " I imagine the  
>rest of the pack is hanging around somewhere<br>close by. "

" Perhaps. " Derek scowled.

" Anyway, you might as well take Scott. " Gerard  
>unrolled his sleeves and buttoned them. " We had<br>almost finished with him. There was just one  
>question left to ask. "<p>

Scott saw Allison hold her bow up ready to fire.  
>His girlfriend was tense.<p>

" By the way, Allison... " Gerard reached for  
>his coat. " I'm afraid your boyfriend isn't<br>going to survive the full moon. You see, your  
>parent's and myself infected him with other<br>were blood, and the various animals will  
>tear him apart. From the inside out. "<p>

Scott wouldn't meet Allison's gaze. He could  
>see her trembling hands and the coldness in<br>her eyes increased. She was really going to  
>shot them.<p>

" It will be a very long and painful death.  
>Thirty some odd animals. All fighting each<br>other for control of his body. " Gerard shrugged  
>on his coat, and picked up his hat. " His body<br>will be clawed and bitten from the inside. It  
>will heal, then it will start over. Getting<br>worse each time. Until finally one of the  
>wounds will be fatal. "<p>

" I'll kill you. " Allison gritted.

Scott lurched forward weakly, wrapping his bloody  
>arms around her.<p>

" Allison, don't. " He hoarsely choked out.  
>" Not like Peter. "<p>

He felt her tremble in his arms.

" If Scott dies, I'll be back for you, " Allison  
>threatened. " and if you ever come near him<br>again... "

He let her shift in his arms, supporting his  
>weight, and helping him from the room.<p>

" Allison. " Victoria called. " Try to understand.  
>He isn't human. "<p>

Scott was surprised when Allison didn't pause  
>or slow down. He saw similar surprise in Derek's<br>eye's. Stiles remained close by backing away  
>to make sure they weren't followed.<p>

" They really worked you over. " Stiles  
>commented.<p>

Scott grunted in agreement. " Gerard used tools  
>coated in wolfsbane. He wanted to make sure it<br>would scar. "

Allison's grip on him tightened.

" It also hurts much more. " Derek said.

Scott shot a glare at the werewolf. Allison  
>didn't need to know about the increase in pain.<p>

" I should have killed him. " Allison ground  
>her teeth.<p>

' See what you did? ' Scott silently accused  
>Derek.<p>

The werewolf shrugged without a shred of guilt.

" We need to get you to the hospital. " Stiles  
>grimaced. " Your mom is going to murder us. "<p>

" No, take me to the clinic. " Scott said.  
>" Deaton, can treat me, and he might know<br>a way to save me from the were blood. "

" He's a vet. " Stiles opened the passenger  
>door to Allison's car.<p>

" He treats werewolves. " Scott weakly scooted  
>in. " When I was shot by hunters, he found me<br>in the woods. I swear to you, he carried me  
>back to the clinic, and treated me. Not only<br>that, but when Peter showed up, he protected  
>me from him. "<p>

" The clinic it is, then. " Stiles agreed. " But  
>later, we have got to talk about what you get<br>into when I'm not around. "

" Agreed. " Scott smiled tiredly, letting Allison  
>buckly him in.<p>

His eyes slide closed, and he fell asleep, knowing  
>he was safe. His human pack would protect him.<br>It would keep the hunters from hurting him.

Even if the hunters were the family of one of  
>his pack.<p>

44444  
>Chapter Four<br>44444

" Leave Scott alone. " Allison stared down Derek  
>and his pack.<p>

" No. This proves exactly what I told him before. "  
>Derek stepped closer. " He can't survive as an<br>Omega. He needs a pack to remain healthy, safe,  
>and happy. A real pack, not some stupid, human<br>imitation. "

" Hey, we're not just some wanna be pack. "  
>Stiles moved up to Allison's side. " We care<br>about each. We watch each other's back. "

" You don't have a pack bond. A mate bond. "  
>Derek smirked. " A true pack. A true mate.<br>Has a link with each other. It's something  
>spiritual and intimante. "<p>

Allison clenched her hands into fists at his  
>words. The pack was laughing at them. At her.<p>

" Do you have any idea what Scott is giving  
>up by denying us? " Derek tilted his head.<br>" Denying a werewolf mate? The kind of magical  
>bond he is denying himself? "<p>

" He's aware. " Deaton softly cut in. " After  
>you cut him up yesterday, I had to explain a<br>few things to him. I was surprised by his lack  
>of knowledge. Just bitten a few months ago,<br>and a struggling Omega. Tsk. "

Allison tried to calm down.

" How is he? " She managed to get out.

" As well as can be expected all things  
>considered. " Deaton wiped his hands on a hand<br>towel. " I've treated him for the wolfsbane in  
>his wounds and blood. Some of the deeper<br>injuries had to be stitched up. Everything else  
>was mostly routine. Making sure there was no<br>future infections and then bandaging him. He'll  
>look a little like a walking mummy for a while.<br>But he'll heal. "

Allison let out a deep sigh of relief.

" Great, but what about the were blood? " Stiles  
>jerkingly inquired.<p>

" Hmm, yes, the were blood. " Deaton tossed the  
>towel onto a nearby table. " I tested his blood.<br>They really infected him. Thirty odd were's. "

" Shit. " Stiles rubbed his head rapidly with  
>both hands. " Will it kill him? "<p>

" Yes. " Deaton bluntly said. " There is one  
>chance however. If Scott can get into his<br>mindscape and communicate with his animals,  
>he might have a chance. "<p>

" How would that help? " Allison asked.

" If, and it's a big if, Scott can befriend  
>the animals, and then they won't fight each<br>other come the full moon. " Deaton explained.  
>" However, there isn't much time 'til the full<br>moon. "

" Can I see him? " Allison sagged in pure relief.

" Of course, go on back. "

She moved around him, ignoring the blonde female  
>giving her a dirty look. Entering the exam room,<br>Allison saw Scott laying on the table, covered  
>in bloody bandages. He was far too pale, and<br>sweaty.

Walking silently to his side, she took his hand.  
>He was breathing heavily, almost to the point of<br>panting. Pain was visible on his face.

The anger she felt toward her family, flared back  
>to life. How could they do this to him? He'd saved<br>her life. At the school when she'd broken up  
>with him, and at the Hale house the night Kate<br>died.

Hell, she'd heard from Stiles, how Scott wanted  
>to work with her family to stop the monster that<br>was killing people. How he'd asked Derek to work  
>with her family on it.<p>

Because it was who he was.

" I heard what Deaton said. " Scott slowly  
>mumbled. " Gotta go in my mind. "<p>

" You have a lot of work to do. " She brushed  
>his hair back.<p>

" Mmmm. " Scott blinked lazily. " I told 'em.  
>'bout the lizard. Didn't want them hunting<br>blind. "

Allison felt a tear escape her left eye. Why  
>couldn't her family see her boyfriend for who<br>he was, instead of what?

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

" Thank you. "

" ...should work together. " He fell back to  
>sleep.<p>

" Too bad the Hale pack and the Argents don't  
>see it that way. " Deaton walked in the room<br>with Stiles. " I called Scott's mom. She's on  
>her way. "<p>

" I say again. Why? " Stiles dogged his steps.  
>" We've kept her out of the loop thus far. In<br>fact, we've gone to great lengths to keep her  
>out of the loop. I wrecked my Jeep to keep<br>her out of the loop. I love my Jeep. I back  
>ended her date, Peter Hale, the Alpha! So<br>I say again. Why!? "

Okay, Allison was sitting the two guys down,  
>this weekend and dragging every story out of<br>them. Every story from the day Scott was bitten  
>'til the moment she'd driven him to the clinic<br>to be treated.

" Look at Scott. " Deaton pointed to the exam  
>table. " Do you honestly think you can hide<br>that from her? "

" Well..." Stiles considered through squinted  
>eyes.<p>

" Do you remember what Mrs. McCall did to the  
>tightend who rampaged through the ER? " Deaton<br>asked seriously.

Stiles went a strange color green. " I'd really  
>rather not. "<p>

" We both know she can drag a confession out  
>of the most hardened criminal. The only reason<br>she hasn't gotten this out of Scott yet, is she  
>hasn't become suspicious enough. " Deaton went<br>on while Stiles nodded rapidly. " To be frank,  
>I'd rather cut her off at the pass, and remain<br>on her good side then wait, and be on the end  
>of one of her tirades. "<p>

" Point well taken. " Stiles immediately claimed  
>a stool in the far corner, his knee going a mile<br>a minute.

" What did she do to the football player? "  
>Allison couldn't help but pipe up.<p>

Stiles crossed his legs and hunched over.

' Maybe I can get lessons. '

44444

Scott opened his eyes to his mindscape. Forest  
>surrounded him on three sides. The fourth opened<br>up to an ocean, connected to a river stream.

A wolf, his wolf, stood beside him like an old  
>faithful friend. Waiting on him to decide what<br>to do next. Around him other animals watched  
>him and each other with various emotions.<p>

Anger, eagerness, joy, caution, coldness,  
>distrust.<p>

A single animal stepped forward. A Kermode Bear.  
>Scott smiled slightly at the sight of the white<br>animal. It was also known as a Spirit Bear. He  
>had done a report on them once, way back in his<br>second grade.

The teenager reached out for the creature.  
>Laying his left hand on it's muzzle. The bear<br>stared into his eyes and faded into him. A  
>presence filled him.<p>

He shifted. White fur grew along his jaw, and  
>through his hair. His ears became more rounded.<br>Thick black bear claws shot out of his fingers.  
>His body bulked up a good six inches, and he<br>found he was standing three feet taller.

Then, he shifted back, and he shrank back to  
>normal. The Kermode Bear stepped out of his<br>body, moving to stand with his wolf.

" Thank you. " He nodded to the animal.

A maned wolf came forward next. A type of fox  
>from South America. It had a mischievious glint<br>to it's eyes. It lunged forward, into Scott's  
>body, and merged with him.<p>

Seconds later, he grew fox claws. Fox like red  
>fur sprouted along his jaw, and up to his hair.<br>His eyes changed to those of a fox, and his  
>teeth became those of a fox.<p>

He shifted back, and a yipping fox joined his  
>wolf.<p>

There were no more volunteers.

" Who's first? " Scott finally challenged.

A Siberian Tiger stalked forward. It was a giant  
>cat. With gaint paws. Giant claws and equally<br>giant teeth.

Scott gulped.

' Oh god, help me. '

He crouched down, and called on the Kermode Bear  
>to help him. He shifted to Beta form. Hoping the<br>size of the new bear form would give him enough  
>advantage to survive the fight.<p>

Then the Tiger was on him.

44444

" So how many did you get? " Allison curled up  
>against him.<p>

" Five. Kermode Bear, Maned Wolf, Siberian Tiger,  
>Eastern Spotted Skunk, and Wolverine. " Scott<br>yawned.

Allison frowned at the low number of animals.  
>" You weren't able to do more? "<p>

" Uh-uh. The bear and fox were the only two  
>who were co-operative. Everyone else wants to<br>fight me. " Scott laid his head against hers.

Allison was afraid something like that might  
>happen. Deaton had mention it in passing while<br>speaking to Mrs. McCall. The doctor had said  
>the animals might simply merge with him or<br>fight him every step of the way.

" Seriously, you should see all of them. "  
>Scott sighed heavily. " I saw a Little Raven,<br>the species, not the size. There was an Indian  
>Gray Mongoose. An Inland Taipan. A Redeye<br>Piranha. "

" A Piranha? " Allison sat up and looked down  
>at him. " They infected you with werepiranha<br>blood? "

" Among others. " Scott screwed up his face.  
>" It's not nice in my head. I've got animals,<br>insects, birds, and fish in my mind from all  
>over the world. Vicious ones. One's with well<br>earned reputations. I swear I have to wonder  
>what your family was thinking. They had to<br>know there was a chance I could survive. "

" No, I don't think so. " Allison laid back  
>on his chest. " Gerard was too sure of himself.<br>My parents, when I went home to get my things,  
>they were way too smug over what they did to<br>you. Mom had this smirk like she was simply  
>waiting for you to drop dead. "<p>

" They've never run into a were who survived  
>this situation? Ever? " Scott sounded stunned.<p>

" It's not exactly common. " Allison listened  
>to his heart. " I doubt a werewolf ever<br>volunteered to be in this situation, or if  
>they were, advertised it. "<p>

" True. "

" Once you survive this, Derek's going to be  
>after you again. " Allison ran her hand under<br>Scott's shirt. " With this kind of ability,  
>he'll be demanding you join his pack. "<p>

" I won't do it. I'm happy with the pack I  
>have. "<p>

" Despite the lack of link. " Allison hedged.

" You heard about it. " Scott sighed.

" I can't bond to you. Not like a werewolf.  
>Neither can Stiles, or Lydia. " Allison curled<br>her hand against his skin.

" When I was just a werewolf, that was true. "  
>Scott agreed. " But last night, Deaton talked<br>with me about the whole pack bonding. It seems  
>the Argents did something unintentional when<br>they pumped me full of were blood. "

" What do you mean? " Allison grew suspcious.

" If I assimilate all the animals before the  
>full moon, I'll be a skinwalker, not a werewolf.<br>Which means, I can offically take a human pack,  
>and a human mate. " Scott answered shyly.<p>

To Be Continued


End file.
